OVERDRIVE
by BrunetteMarionette
Summary: [ Ride or Die Sequel ] Be Fearless, Not Fearful. Dominic Toretto and his family are willing to do anything to find out what happened to the youngest member of their crew, Rosalie, but fortunately for them, they won't have to look very far. [ Rosalie Toretto] [ Fast & Furious Universe ]
1. ONE

The cemetery was filled with people dressed in black sobbing into their tissues as race cars line the streets in respect for a fallen member of their own community "We have gathered here to pay our final respects to Rosalie Amelia Toretto. Let us reflect on her journey..." The priest preached as they all sat around a beautiful mahogany casket.

A lonely and heartbroken Mia looks down at the coffin as a guilty Brian O'Connor watches her along with a team of officers who were awaiting the arrival of Dominic Toretto and Leticia Ortiz, they knew they would never miss this, a final chance to say their goodbyes to the girl they raised.

"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want. He makes me lie down..." Strangled sobs came from guests as they listened to the words and prayers for the young woman who they would never see again but her older sister hadn't cried a tear so far, she was almost waiting for her little bird to jump out from behind the tree or call her to say she was okay she wasn't really dead.

Mia somehow felt like she had failed her baby sister, she should have gone with Rosalie to get Dom back, or at least fought harder for her to stay but she also knew making Rosalie do something she didn't want to do was almost impossible.

When their mother died giving birth to the youngest Toretto Mia and Dom swore to themselves and each other they would protect their baby sister until their last breaths but somehow the youngest of them had taken hers before them, she left them behind unknowingly.

Mia could still remember the words that had left Brian's mouth, the same Brian she hadn't seen for the last five years, the Brian who for some reason knew more about her sister's whereabouts than she did at that point "I'm so sorry Mia but Rosalie's gone".

Mia rubbed her eye furiously when tears welled up in them as she remembered how she had found out that her beautiful baby sister was never coming back to her, they would never share another meal, another prayer... one last hug... Mia would give her life just to have her sister wrapped in her arms one last time.

* * *

Dominic Toretto stood alone at the top of the embankment as he stoically looked down at the funeral that should not be taking place, his girl should be back home with their sister laughing and joking not going 6 foot under. Hell, they didn't even have a body for a proper burial and it was his fault, he should have protected her better.

He was at a loss, all three women in his life that he was supposed to take care of were all suffering or had suffered, Mia had lost their sister and now was alone, Letty had gone off the deep end after the phone call and was AWOL looking for something to help them find Rosalie's killer and his poor baby sister was murdered at the hands of another.

Dom didn't even want to think about Rosalie's last moments or how terrified she had to have been but even more he didn't want to have to think about how she was alone at the time of her brutal murder, he had left her to save her but in the end leaving her killed her.

* * *

The lights at 1327 were all out, the only sounds that could be heard were from the sirens that seemed to always plague the city, the FBI sat in an unmarked police car outside the front of the house trying to look inconspicuous but everyone knew they were there.

Mia was carrying a box of her sisters things into the garage for storage, putting the box on the worktable she looked over her shoulder but she didn't jump in fright when he walked out of the shadows she looked numb as she wrapped her arms around him as he held her back just as tight "I told you not to come" she sighed pulling away making him feel a pang of guilt. "They're staking the place out. If they find you...".

Dom shook his head at his sister's words watching the tears fall down her face "They won't" Dom affirmed as the two of them looked at each other for the first time in five years, his sister looked tired, she looked done.

"Come on. Look at you" Dom half smiled wiping away his sister's tears before his eyes roamed around the garage reminiscing, his eyes trailed over a familiar vehicle and his heart stopped dead, not a lot surprised him anymore but somehow this had.

Letting go of his sister he slowly walked over to the pristine Dodge Charger, he gave Mia a confused look over his shoulder but she just smiled knowingly, fondly "Rosalie wouldn't let them junk it. Even though it is a goddamn curse".

Dom let his hand trail over the new paint job as Mia continued to talk "After you guys left she was always in here, working on it day and night" she told him as he felt his heart tug at her words, his baby sister had done him proud and she didn't even know it.

"It was weird. It was like she knew you were coming back" Mia explained from behind him sounding stunned, his fist clenched in anger his previously guilty thoughts of leaving her came back to the forefront of his mind.

Looking into the car Dom's heart and stomach clenched once again seeing the cross necklace he and Letty had left for Rosalie back when they fled the Dominican, she had hung it from the mirror for him, Mia was right she knew he'd be back one way or another but how?

Turning to his remaining family member Dom gritted his teeth as he made a demand he knew would be the catalyst of finding out what happened to his sister, getting justice for her and causing a whole lot of trouble "I want to see the crash site".

* * *

Opening my eyes, I blinked seeing the pure white room that burned my sensitive eyes, I had no idea where I was or what the hell I was doing here but from I could gather I was in a hospital but why I was in the hospital was a complete mystery to me.

Trying not to panic I breathed in deeply and wiggled my nose feeling the oxygen tube tickle my nostrils, moving my fingers I could feel pain everywhere but it seemed dulled down like someone gave me something for the pain.

Looking down at the end of my bed I noticed a man dressed casually as he flipped through what looked like a file "Well I'm guessing you are not my doctor" I spoke boldly as his eyes met mine in surprise before he let out a small chuckle "definitely not".

"Figures. You're too cute to be a doctor" I joked closing my eyes again trying to get the burning sensation out of my eyes "So who are you?" I questioned trying to keep calm once I opened my eyes and noticed him standing by my side.

He didn't answer my question, and I became a little unnerved of his stature by my bedside it was almost like he was watching me like a predator and I was about to become his prey, did I know him, did he know me?

"Okay follow up question, who am I?" I asked trying to force bravery again but I guess he knew that by the sound of my voice wavering, I was getting worried I was in a hospital injured with a stranger who wouldn't answer any of my questions.

I looked up into his brown eyes wondering if he would say anything or if he was just going to stare at me, gripping the thin bed sheets I almost wanted to scream at him before he sat in the chair next to my bed his eyes never leaving mine.

"You mean you don't know?" He replied in a tone of shock as I shook my head slowly as a small Cheshire smile grew on his face "Who are you?" I growled again ready to shout for a nurse until his hand held mine in a tight grip a simple smile on his face.

"You are Rosalie Ortiz" he smirked as if he knew something I didn't "but obviously you can't remember that. You have amnesia" he chuckled as I frowned at him trying to remember anything but it was like my mind was free of memories "and me well... I'm _Owen Shaw_ ".


	2. TWO

Dom and Mia drove to the crash site both of them with nervous pits in their stomachs knowing they would soon stand in the same place their sister was _murdered_ , the exact spot where someone didn't take pity on her, who showed her no kindness and cruelly took her out of this world.

Climbing out the car the Toretto siblings stood quietly until Mia broke the silence with a soft tone "It's straight ahead" she acknowledged having already seen the picture the FBI had taken. Dom paused silently, he looked around at all the markings and tire treads on the road as he tried to piece together what happened.

Bending down Dom brushed some powdery material from the road in wonder before standing back up to visualize the scene his mind was putting together, his jaw tightened as thoughts plagued his mind and visions of his sister's car being wrecked, her body being thrown around before she was brutally killed played in a loop.

Silently ushering Mia back to the car they sat in an empty silence as Dom made the drive back to their childhood home, his hand gripped the steering wheel tightly as he thought about his next move, stopping at the end of their block he waited for Mia to get out of the car.

"You found something back there," She questioned him looking almost too afraid to ask what it was, but she needed to know "There were burn marks on the ground" Dom answered truthfully feeling almost numb to the pain now "The kind that could _only_ be caused by nitrometh. There's only one guy in all of L.A. that sells that".

Mia turns to Dom knowingly, she knew exactly what he was planning to do " _Nothing_ you can do is gonna bring her back, Dom" The two remaining Toretto's considered each other, pleading eyes meeting broken ones.

"Rosalie wouldn't want you to do this, she would ask you... _No_ , she would beg you, _please_ , let this go. Before it's too late," Mia whispered out sadly not ready to lose someone else.

Dom just tightened his grip on the wheel as his knuckles turned white "It's _already_ too late" he needed to do this, he wanted to get some kind of closure for his baby "I love you" Mia sighed pressing a kiss to his cheek knowing she was fighting a losing battle before getting out of the car.

He almost wanted to stop for her sake but his mind reeled back to the thoughts of his baby girl's painful death and he knew he couldn't just let it go, they _all_ needed this, once it was finished he'd have to leave the country again but this time he'd make sure Mia was safe. _Like he should have done for Rosalie._

Watching his younger and _last_ sibling start her walk to their house he made a quick U-Turn as he thought out his plan wondering if Letty had already made the same assumptions he had and if she was any closer to finding Rosalie's killer than he was.

Thinking about Letty made Dom feel troubled he knew they should have stayed together, they should be helping each other solve this but as soon as she heard about Rosalie's murder she was like a woman possessed, they had got into some argument about it and Letty had left citing she could find the killer on her own.

She _didn't_ want Dom's help; she _wanted_ to be alone; she felt as much guilt as he did but Letty didn't know how to handle her emotions as well as Dom, Rosalie was the one who usually helps Letty see the light, and so instead of banding together she isolated herself.

He hoped that she wouldn't get herself hurt or in trouble but right now Dom couldn't find it in himself to care for much other than finding the person who tore his world apart taking the one thing that made him a better person, the little girl he had raised since _day 1_.

He had already spent so much time away; he missed a lot of years that he promised himself he wouldn't miss and now he couldn't see her grow old, never see her fall in love or get married. He always dreamed of walking her down the aisle but instead, he had to watch her funeral from a hilltop and somebody _would_ pay for that.

* * *

Sitting in the passenger seat of Owen's car I frowned watching the scenery go by thinking about what the doctor had said about my amnesia.

 _"This is the brain" the Spanish doctor spoke in English after Owen gave him a blank look when Dr. Gonzalez asked "¿Inglés?". "The part you have damaged is the frontal lobe" The doctor pointed to the front part of the brain._

 _"Particularly the prefrontal cortex plays an important part in processing short-term memories and keeping long term memories," I nodded along with the doctor's words but I didn't understand what he was talking about._

 _Seeing my expression Owen turned to Dr. Gonzalez "So what does all that mean exactly?" his voice grumbled as he crossed his arms "It means Miss. Ortiz will be able to make new memories but her old memories have been wiped out,"._

After that Owen had insisted that he take me in and it almost sounded like a demand, not a caring gesture of a good Samaritan but I had _no_ memories and _nowhere_ else to go so against my better judgment I left the hospital with him and even willingly got into his car.

"So you break me out of the hospital, feed me fast food and now we're supposed to be all buddy-buddy?" I question holding up the empty burger container as Owen just laughed at my question "Do I even know you?" I huffed as Owen glanced over at me with a smirk " _No_ but I know _you_ ,".

Nodding slowly I let a beat of silence pass "Do I have a family?" I inquired timidly wanting to know If there was anyone waiting for me, _looking_ for me. Owen once again peered in my direction and his eyes roamed over my face as I looked at him desperately " _No_ ".

I let out a shaky breath trying not to get upset at my lack of family, I was alone and I had no idea who I was " _but.._ " Owen began as I pushed back tears "you have me now" I peeked at him through my eyelashes with a watery smile making him smirk as he winked at me.

* * *

Dom walked into the garage where rock music was blaring out until he stood by a car that was being worked on, pulling the legs of the body under the car he stared emotionless at the man who looked up at him initially terrified " _Toretto_ " the mechanic greets with a strained smile "When'd you get back in town?".

Ignoring the question Dom just stares down at him "I'm looking for a car you did an engine mod on. Nitromethane tank. Ford full-size. Continental tires" Dom lists off as the young mechanic laughs to himself humorlessly.

" _Look_ , what are you doing, coming in here like this, huh? This ain't your scene anymore, boss. Don't ever put your hands on me again, okay? Say hi to _Mia_ for me," Wheeling himself back under the vehicle he was soon screaming when Dom pulled him back out roughly.

Throwing him against the hood of another car, Dom kicked a stand holding up an engine before catching the chain just as it dropped in front of the mechanic's face "A Korean kid brought it in. David Park. It's a green _Ford Torino_ " He squealed like a pig as Dom stared at him his silent stature terrifying the younger man " _Please_ don't drop this on me!".

Shoving the sniveling guy to the floor Dom turned and made his way out of the garage ready to find David Park, he had questions he wanted to be answered and he _would_ have them even if he had to use force to get them out of him.

Slamming his car door shut Dom knew exactly where he was going, he'd only seen one green Ford Torino around here, a car like that wasn't easily looked over. Dom drove quickly to Park's apartment building he knew he had both Letty and the FBI on the same trail as him and he'd be _damned_ if someone took this opportunity away from him.


	3. THREE

Flicking through the small file Owen had given me if you can even call a few thin pieces of paper a file, I now knew a few basic things about myself "okay so I'm... 23, my birthday is May 10th that makes me a.." I trailed off struggling to figure out of my star sign but I was drawing a blank.

"Taurus" Owen chimed in as I glanced at him in shock "Ex-girlfriend was obsessed with star signs and what not" he explained seeing my look as I nodded at him "I'm 5 foot 4" Owen scoffed a laugh "shorty" giving him a glare I gestured back to the paper with a pout "I'm not short... I'm just compact... and _ridiculously_ adorable".

I noticed Owen grinning at me from the corner of my eye; it was strange how comfortable I feel with him but he was the only person I had right now and I didn't want to mess that up by being a bitch but it still doesn't explain how he knows me and why he won't tell me how he knows things about me.

"I'm O Negative and I have a _lot_ of injuries right now..." I mumbled annoyed that there was nothing else on the paper about me, I'm literally a blank canvas right now and it was becoming difficult to think about.

"No family, no address, no _nothing_ " I exhaled as tears welled up in my eyes, I felt out of place and alone although I had Owen to lean on it wasn't the same as having a real family. Reading the handwritten notes that Dr. Gonzalez wrote made me frown:

 _"Miss. Ortiz showed signs of confusion but passed memory retention tests"._

 _"Fine motor skills were exceptional when tested"_

 _"The Cranial nerve exam was passed with typical results"._

 _"Miss. Ortiz spoke briefly in Spanish, which is not her 1st language, she showed recollection of previously mastered skills although this is unknown for all acquired skills and/or hobbies"._

Before I could say anything my mouth dropped in shock seeing the mansion we were speeding up to "you live _here_?" I questioned Owen as he glanced at me shaking his head "No, _we_ live here" he answered pressing a button and driving down a ramp into a garage.

"What the... _fuck_ " I mumbled to myself as my eyes roamed over everything I could see from the narrow window of Owen's sports car, I was convinced he was compensating for something, no one needed a souped-up car like this for everyday driving.

Owen walked around the car and opened the door before helping me out, holding my ribs I winced as I stood tall but my appreciation of the stocked up garage outweighed the pain I was currently feeling.

" _Wow_ " I gasped seeing tools and cars everywhere my hands were itching to reach forward touch them, everything in here looked so high tech "You like it?" Owen asked looking cocky as I nodded quickly "it's _awesome_ " I answered quietly almost speechless, Owen just grinned and tucked me into his arm helping me walk to a small elevator "Oh Rose, I think you will fit in _great_ here".

* * *

Brian looked down at the address writing on the piece of paper Trinh had given him, it was David Park's apartment and he was being sent to bring him in.

He let out a heavy sigh remembering Rosalie's picture this morning with the word Deceased printed over it being shown in the briefing, no one batted an eye at it but his stomach dropped as soon as he saw it.

It felt like a punch to the gut knowing he was the reason she would never get to grow up and that Mia would never see her little sister again; he didn't want Rosalie to get hurt but who _was_ he kidding it was a suicide mission from the start.

Pulling up outside the apartment Brian smirked seeing the '98 Nissan parked in front of him he knew he was in the right place, getting out of his standard issue vehicle Brian couldn't resist walking up to the car and looking it over as he remembered the thrill of street racing.

Hearing a crash he looked up to see David Park hanging out of a broken window and a _very_ familiar guy holding him by his legs _"Help!"_ taking out his gun Brian ran into the apartment building hoping to reach them before Dom did something stupid.

Walking through the broken door that Dom had obviously _'shock and awed'_ Brian raised his gun and aimed it at Dom's back "Bring him up, Dom" Brian ordered as Park continued to beg for his life but Dom just stood stoically _"God! Don't drop me! That's all I know!"._

"Bring him up" Brian repeated as Dom's head turned in acknowledgment "You here to take me in, O'Conner?" he questioned calmly as he continued to hold on to Park's leg who was still screaming in terror _"Shit! Shit"._

"Shut up!" Dom growled shaking Park in anger "Rosalie was my friend, _too_. I cared for her just like everyone else" Brian said truthfully as he thought of the young girl who had threatened him so casually all those years ago "You weren't _anyone's_ friend" Dom seethed as Brian noticed his shoulders raise aggressively.

 _"Yo, can you guys talk about this later? Now pull my ass up!"_ Park begged to no prevail as Dom didn't move to bring him back up "She was running for this guy, Braga, and things went bad" Brian explained sweating knowing he had to bring in David Park and he couldn't do that if Dom drops him from the window.

"I _will_ get these guys, Dom. Now let me do my job and bring him up" Brian pleaded wanting to get Braga himself so at least _some_ of the guilt he felt in the pit of his stomach every time he thought about the youngest Toretto would diminish.

"I'm going to _kill_ this Braga" Dom grits out while Brian watches him carefully as Dom glances down at the person wriggling in his grip "and _anyone_ else who gets in my way" suddenly Dom lets go of Park's leg forcing Brian to grab onto him before he drops.

 _"Don't let go"_ Park begs Brian who turns to look back into the apartment for Dom who disappeared from sight, gritting his teeth angrily he pulls Park but up through the window and handcuffing him quickly.

"Thanks, man" Park said breathing heavily as Brian just ignores him "Those Toretto's are _crazy_ man" Park huffs as Brian smirks to himself thinking about the three Toretto siblings "Yeah, they are".

* * *

Standing in the middle of DT Auto, which hadn't change much, Dom felt nostalgia hit him _hard_ as Mia handed him the keys she had just used to _unwillingly_ unlock the garage"I can't _believe_ you're doing this" she whispered as Dom just looked around at the all work stations.

"Rosalie took it on after she graduated," Mia told him as he picked up a lone picture frame sitting on one of the worktables, it was a picture of _their_ family back when they _were_ a family "she worked _every_ day" Mia carried on as Dom turned to her his eyes glistening.

"Everyone brought their cars here, she was the _best_ around. Even better than _you_ ," His sister teased with a watery smile "she just _couldn't_ let it go Dom, she wouldn't let anyone else take this place".

Mia crossed her arms as she comforted herself "So she _became_ the boss, she taught herself everything and climbed her way to the top. If she wasn't here working she was..." Dom glanced at his sister when she paused " _racing_ ".

Dom had no idea that his littlest sister was a racer, he always knew she had it in her to do it but he didn't think she'd continue it without him he was sure Mia would push her into something _better_.

"it's weird I was the adult and yet she was the one taking care of me, taking care of business," Mia let out a small sad but sentimental laugh "It was like she thought she had to step up and do what _you_ would do".

Silently putting the frame down Dom walked over to his red Chevelle and began working as Mia placed a gentle kiss on his head before going home and leaving Dom with his thoughts.

His baby sister had stepped up and became head of the family because he had left, she threw away the chance of a normal life for _him_.

She somehow had _single-handedly_ kept the business from going under and made a name for herself in his world all _without_ his help.

Sanding down the red paint a wave of rage him as he began to lash out at everything and nothing, throwing things around he punched anything his fists could find before he dropped down to the floor next to his car breathing heavily.

Placing the heel of his hands over his eyes he willed the tears of leave and the pit in his stomach to stop feeling so empty "I'm _so_ sorry baby girl".


	4. FOUR

Dom stood by his car eyeing up the competition with a brooding expression, he was making a mental note of their vehicles when a flash of familiar brown hair made him frown " _Letty?_ " he hissed to himself seeing his wife, he hadn't seen her since their fight and he knew she _wasn't_ here for a social call.

Grabbing her bicep, he pulled her over to his car as she growled at him obviously pissed "What the _hell_ are you doing here?" he grunted as she crossed her arms still looking around at the other racers.

"What do you _think?_ I'm here to find out what happened to _her_ " Letty spat angrily glaring at racers as they passed by, looking her up and down like she didn't belong here.

"Go _home_ Letty, I've got this" he ordered rubbing his hand over his face, he knew Letty being here could endanger the plan he had already set " _No Dom_ , she was _mine_ too, I deserve to be here. I _need_ to be here too" Letty's voice cracked at the end of her sentence, and Dom knew she was near breaking point just like the rest of them, but he had to be strong.

Seeing Campos' right-hand woman walking towards him flanked with other lackeys Dom turned his eyes back to his wife "Just go, Letty, _please_ " his stomach tightened seeing the crushed look on her face before she shook her head pushing herself through the crowd and away from him.

The tall brunette smirked as she stopped in front of him, but her eyes were following Letty's retreating form "Follow me" is all she said as she leads him up to the meeting point.

Dom couldn't help but feel a little sick knowing his little sister was here, alone, with all these guys who no doubt would try anything to get with her, he knew from experience what racers were like.

Clenching his fists he tried not to think about how his sister was here working for Braga, why would she knowingly run drugs for some guy. It wasn't like his little sister at all, _especially_ , when she was making a name for herself in the streets.

Dom smirked as he looked at the other guys at the meet point he knew they wouldn't be competition for him, his smirk only deepened when Brian made eye contact with him like he was wondering if Dom would rat him out, but he should know by now that Dom doesn't nark on anyone.

"You all know why you're here" the guy holding the golf club started "Good drivers are a dime a dozen. Man, every corner's got a _**chingadera**_ tuner racing for pinks. That's not what Braga has got me looking for. Braga wants someone that would sell their _**abuelita**_ to be behind the wheel. Someone that drives their but to push it and make it through places no one else would take it. Real drivers. _**¿entiendes?**_ ".

Dom nods once looking the guy up and down "So, what are we hauling?" everyone looks at Dom shocked that he would even have the balls to ask questions " _ **¡Oye!**_ for the money Braga's paying, you don't need to know."

"You just said you wanted _real drivers_. A real driver knows exactly what's in his car" Dom says crossing his arms as the guy looks at him incredulously " _ **¡Híjole!**_ " he says taking a pull of his beer as another guy steps up to Dom breathing a laugh " _ **¡Mira!**_ real driver, nobody's forcing you to race."

Dom studies the guy; he had dark skin littered with thin scars, tattoos on his neck, a weird silver tooth and a _bad_ attitude " _You the boss?_ " Dom questions seriously " _Or_ am l talking to the boss?" he says indicating back to Campos who was watching them entertained.

"Do _l_ look like a boss?" The guy asks looking Dom in the eye " _ **Papi**_ " Campos calls getting Dom's attention "My job is to find the best drivers, _period_. Whoever wins the race gets the info. _We cool?_ " Campos questions Dom whose eyes were still on the other guy even when the cute brunette woman stood in front of him.

"Are we cool?" Compos urges as Dom watches the other guy smirk at him, his silver tooth shining "Yeah, _we're cool_ " Dom agreed taking the GPS off the brunette who gave him a flirty smile.

"No, we _ain't_ cool, man. Who's closing these streets?" Another racer pressed as Campos chuckled to himself with glee " _No one_. That's the point".

* * *

Opening my eyes, I started to panic again seeing an unfamiliar room until I remembered being taken in by Owen and given a room to call my own.

Looking over to the bedside table I noticed an orange bottle of pills and a glass of water, picking up the pill bottle I tipped a few into my hand before taking them.

Stretching carefully I climbed out of the _overly_ luxurious bed which felt like heaven compared to the hospital bed I had woken up on earlier but remembering the mansion I was currently in it didn't surprise me that the bedrooms looked like this.

Walking out of the lavish bedroom I slowly made my way through the _vast_ property stopping only when I heard a familiar voice over the sound of other unknown voices "There she is.." Owen exclaimed when he saw me walking towards him and a group of people.

"How was your nap?" Owen questioned with a knowing grin " _Painful_ " I answered looking at the other people in the room "Everyone this is _Rose_ " Owen began as he placed an arm around my shoulders gesturing to me.

I nodded looking towards the group of people in the lounge doing various things like playing pool, watching TV and a woman was sitting in a chair reading a book "Rose this is Vegh" he pointed to the pretty blonde woman reading who gave me a small smile.

"Klaus" he gestured to a massive guy who was pure muscle "Jah" I looked at the Asian guy who nodded to me "Denlinger and Ivory" the two dark-skinned men playing pool both acknowledged Shaw's introduction "Oakes and Adolfson" the last two men both turned from the TV to nod at me.

Turning us around Owen pulled me in the direction of a big kitchen "So that's my team" he said motioning for me to sit on one of the bar stools before opening the fridge.

He placed two beer bottles on the breakfast counter in between us but made no move to open them " _Team?_ " I repeated as he leaned on the counter eyeing me.

"Yes, a team. Each member here works within a specific area of specialty that allows us to pull off major scores and other high-end jobs as a team. That's why I brought you here; you have talents I know would be a useful part of my team" I frowned at Shaw's words wondering what he was talking about.

"That's flattering and all but I can't remember any _'talents'_ I have" I scoffed as Owen just smiled "That's why I'm willing to help you find your way" my frown deepened before it dropped when I looked at him "You know more about me _don't_ you?".

Owen nodded innocently as he pulled a lone grape out of a fruit bowl that lay on the table before popping it in his mouth "You were a racer and a very successful mechanic back _before_..." I grimaced knowing what he was alluding to I know all about my _'accident'_ and how it wasn't an accident.

"you were also a great hacker; I heard you were able to find out _anything_ about _anyone_ " I raised my eyebrows at him wondering what information I would have found out and who would need me to do such jobs.

" _That_ I find very valuable" he added seeing my face, "and I know with some time and patience you _will_ be able to do those things again. I just need you to _trust_ me".

Owen pulled the tops off the bottles and placed one in front of me before lifting his and tilting it towards me "what do you say?" biting my lip my mind raced until I picked up my own bottle with a grin, _what did I have to lose?_ "I'm in."

* * *

" _You are now a one-quarter mile from your destination_ " hearing those words Dom knew he was in his element, just taking things one-quarter mile at a time but it didn't have the same effect on him right now as it usually did.

Usually, the quarter mile race set him free, he could just, _be_ , but now he knew he had a lot riding on this race, he needed to win not only for himself but for his family, Letty, and Rosalie, they all needed the closure him finding Braga would bring.

Dom looked over to Brian whose eyes were on him a smirk plastered on his face; did he really think he was going to win this race?.

Pressing the small red button on the gear shift, he heard the hissing sound of NOS being released, a sound that he had missed hiding out in the Dominican.

Feeling the car shift forward faster he held on to the wheel tighter knowing he was getting closer to the finish line, but when he glanced into the mirror, he noticed Brian speeding up beside him.

Gritting his teeth, he turned the wheel causing the car hit into Brian's making it spun out of control " _Still_ a buster" he grinned thinking about LA.

Dom didn't acknowledge the GPS as it started to beep " _You have reached your destination. Goodbye_ " stomping on the brake Dom skidded his car to a stop in front of Campos and his crew as the other racers, and race rats cheered for him.

As soon as Dom stepped out of the car Brian stomped over to him "At least we know you can't beat me straight up" Dom looked at his old acquaintance with a small smirk "I didn't know there were any rules" the two men just glared at each other until slow clapping captured their attention.

" _ **tremendo jefe**_ " Dom turned to see the others walking over to them " _ **así me gusta**_ , Now that's what I call real driving" _Silver tooth_ cheers as he taps Dom on the shoulder before Brian cuts in looking furious "No, that's _bullshit_ , man!".

"Go cry to your mama, eh?" The guy sneers at Brian as Campos steps up to Dom with a smirk shaking his hand "You work for Braga now. When the GPS calls, _you follow_ " Dom nods once in understanding as Campos walks off leaving Gisele with Dom.

"Driver's license" she orders with an accented voice "What driver's license?" Dom answers as she gives a small almost not there smirk before sliding the screen of a phone " _Thumb_ " Dom dutifully places his thumb on the screen wondering if this is what his sister had done before him.

"Cell phone number" Gisele instructs calmly as Dom looks back at her in wonder as she confidently eyed him "The print is for Campos, the number is for _me_."

* * *

 **I'm not sure if all of these are correct but I translated them from google so... sorry if they're wrong!**

 **Chingadera** – Piece of shit

 **Abuelita** – Grandma / Granny

 **¿entiendes?** \- Understand?

 **¡Oye!** \- Hey!

 **¡Híjole!** \- Wow/ Whoa / Man (used to express surprise)

 **¡Mira!** \- Look!

 **Papi** \- Used to address a man.

 **tremendo jefe** -Tremendous boss

 **así me gusta** \- That's the way I like it / I like it


	5. FIVE

Dom walks into the club Braga sent coordinates to, he looks around cautiously his mind focused on finding information, even as women walked passed him in tiny bikini's got ignored in favor of him being hyper-focused.

The closer he got to Braga the more he hated that his youngest sister had done this all before him, she was alone, she was young, and these were people who would try and harm the shirt off your back if you let them.

Knowing Braga usually frequented the same clubs and meet-ups Dom knew Rosalie had to have been in this club after she won her way in, something he couldn't help but feel proud at, but he knew the kinds of things go in these places, and he wasn't happy she would have been exposed to those things.

Sending a nod to the stocky bouncer who was still smaller than him he walked further into the club, stopping only when he sees Brian playing pool with some others, his face doesn't change, but he's wondering how he got here.

Tapping on the bar Dom nodded to the young bartender who was the first woman who hadn't batted their eyelashes at him since he walked through the door "Corona" the bartender nodded slightly walking away.

Dom raised his eyebrow when Brian stopped beside him the bar "That's too bad about Dwight" he said casually as he took a seat on the bar stool "Having the Feds raid your house the same night you make the team. So unfortunate."

"I wish I could say I was surprised to see you here" Dom muttered picking up the bottle of Corona the bartender placed in front of him "What's to stop someone from telling them you're a cop?" Dom threatens lightly taking a sip of his beer.

"Probably the same thing that's keeping me from telling them why you're really here," Brian laughed before being clapped on the shoulder "What up, fellows?" Campos greets tapping Dom lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, how you doing?" Brian smiles as they 'bro' hug "Great. You having a good time?" Campos questions looking at Dom as Brian answers "Yeah, a great time" nodding to the two men Campos smirked, "Come on, let's have a better time."

The two of them followed behind Campos as he led them to an out of the way seating area "How's your car? It took a nasty bump" Campos laughed as Brian just glances at him unbothered "It'll be ready."

Dom and Brian sat either side of Campos who eyed Brian "I also heard you just got out of County" Dom grinned looking over at the cop "Yeah?" Brian played with the label on his Corona bottle "Mmm-hmm."

As Brian tried to avoid his eye, Dom knew he had to mess with him, "You know a guy named Jim Garcia?" Brian narrowed his eyes at Dom, obviously knowing his game "Nah. Big place. Lots of names, lots of faces."

Taking a long chug of his beer Dom couldn't keep the smirk off his face even when Campos turned to talk to him "And you, you're wanted by a lot of people, homes." now it was Brian's turn to taunt Dom "Yeah, that kind of heat can't be good for business."

"Yeah, well, that depends on how you look at things. I go down; I do time. I do real time" Dom hinted as Brian huffed a laugh as they threatened to blow each other's covers. "I don't know about your other drivers, but when I see flashing lights in my mirror, I don't stop."

Campos leaned back in his chair looking at each man silently as if trying to read them "Do you know each other?" Dom glanced over at Brian who held made an amused face "He used to date my sister."

Campos grins and nods "I see" he turns to Brian with a smirk "You're a lucky man" The blond shakes his head, confused "How's that?" Campos licks his lips and lets out a chuckle, "You're still breathing."

Dom couldn't help but grin at the look on Brian's face as Campos pours some shots out "To the ladies we've loved and the ladies we've lost" the three of them cheer but Dom was suddenly brought back to reality with those words thinking of the one they had lost.

* * *

 _Rosalie sighed smoothing out her clothes knowing she had to be strong before she walked into this club, these people were like sharks they could smell fear and blood in the water, they would be on her in seconds._

 _Putting on her resting bitch face she walked through the door and up the stairs where she passed a couple getting hot and heavy in one of the corners, she could already hear the bass of the music and the drunken cheers._

 _Walking closer to the club I gave the bouncer a short nod as he reciprocated it, looking around I could see men and women everywhere but no Braga, I knew I had to find him soon so I could give Brian some info._

 _Ordering a drink at the bar, I blinked when the female bartender who looked my age gave me a wink and batted her eyelashes at me "Thanks" I said with trying not to grimace at the number of eyes currently watching me or checking me out._

 _Feeling a hand on my should I spun around to see Ramon Campos grinning back at me "Miss Ortiz" he began as I smiled at him "Mr. Campos" I notice him discreetly looking me up and down as I pretend not to notice._

 _"Having fun?" He asked as I sip my drink nodding like I was having a great time "I'm having a blast" I lied as he chuckled at my answer "Let's have more fun" Campos grins nodding at me to follow him which I did, he was Braga right hand after all._

 _He led me to a nook in the corner where people were sat chilling out, having fun and... taking drugs. Nice. Rolling my eyes, I sat down beside Campos as he pours us out some shots, putting another calm facade on I got ready to try and get on his good side._

 _"A little young to be a street race, no?" Campos asked as we clinked our glasses together, his statement making me laugh before I eyed my shot in remembrance before smiling at the older man, "Uh huh, my Papá taught me everything."_

* * *

Standing in an elevator with his arms crossed Dom had planned to find the garage he knew that Gran Torino had to be here somewhere, lifting up the wooden door he walked into the small garage and there in the corner was a parked Gran Torino.

Standing in front of the car, his jaw tightened as he remembered the tire burns back at the crash site "Something interests you about this car?" The brunette woman from before, Gisele, questions as she slinks up to him.

"Just admiring the bodywork," Dom drawled looking at the car with a smirk he knew how to work girls like Gisele, the pretty ones who wanted to be everything and wanted all your attention.

With a few sweet words, he could probably find out anything he wanted, "Are you one of those boys who prefers cars to women?" Gisele taunts, walking from behind Dom with her arms crossed.

Dom gave her a quick once over "I'm one of those boys that appreciates a fine body, regardless of the make" They both give each other a barely-there smirk as they look back at the Torino "Your car?".

Gisele rolls her eyes as she walks behind Dom again "it's Fenix's car. You'll meet him at the rendezvous. He'll be leading you" Dom clenches his jaw already making a plan to find Fenix at the rendezvous.

Sitting on the front of the Torino Gisele visibly demands Dom's attention "So now that l know your taste in cars, tell me, what about your women?" staring at the brunette for a while Dom begins to smile.

"It all starts with the eyes. She's got to have those kind of eyes that can look right through the bullshit to the good in someone" Dom grins to himself before continuing "20% angel, 80% devil. Down to earth. Ain't afraid to get a little engine grease under her fingernails".

Gisele sighs as she stands and walks forward toe to toe with Dom "That doesn't sound anything like me" looking in her brown eyes he blinked slowly knowing those eyes dulled in comparison to Letty's "it ain't."

Walking away, Dom pulled out the cross necklace out of his shirt that he found on the nightstand of the hideout he was staying at, along with a letter and a wedding ring.

Letty had found where he was staying and left it all to him, said she was setting him free, and they needed to focus on finding Rosalie's killers. Dom felt the same sick feeling he felt when he read the letter the first time.

He had pushed her away, and now she was leaving him, losing Rosalie was like losing the glue that bound them all together, letting the cross drop against his chest he felt the smaller chain with the ring on and sighed to himself _"I'll make it right."_


	6. SIX

Zooming over the finish line, I skidded the car into a stop before climbing out the car raising my arms in a cheer "best 2 out of 3" Vegh questions as she gets out of the car behind me with a playful smile.

"As much as I _love_ making you my bitch I've got training to do" I laughed as she pushed me jokingly "Don't forget who helped you to get here" She smirked as I nodded with a smile at the older woman.

Each member of the team has helped me in some way over the last few months, they each had things they were teaching me or helping me get back into.

I was working with Denlinger to brush up on my hacking skills, Adolfson was educating me about guns and how to shoot while Jah was teaching me hand to hand combat and to have all the capabilities of an assassin like himself.

Oakes and Klaus had no distinct skills they could teach me, Owen had admitted that they were just 'muscle' for the team, but that didn't make them redundant.

It was Vegh's job to get me back into driving, but _apparently_ , my muscle memory was better than we all thought considering I hadn't lost to her yet "and I am _eternally_ grateful for that" I jested in a British accent as I got back into my car to drive back to the garage.

Parking the car Owen had bought me in my designated space I walked into the elevator ready to meet Jah for our sparring sessions, I know I had never been that active in my previous life as every session with Jah _literally_ kicked my ass.

There was no muscle memory to help me here, whatever I had been before it _obviously_ wasn't a fighter but now I leaner and stronger, I knew moves and techniques I didn't before. Jah taught me various things like martial arts and parkour, but it wasn't easy.

"Ready for me to kick your ass?" was the first thing my ' _trainer_ ' called out as I began stretching like he had taught me "I'm _never_ ready, but this time I think I can take you down" I told the older man as he gave me a humored grin "well at least _once_ anyway".

Standing tall in front of the Asian man we both got into a fighting stance "Bring it on Princess" Jah mocks as I give him a teasing smile "It's _already_ being brought" I quickly launched myself at him ready to prove myself.

* * *

Dom leaned against the hood of his car with his arms crossed as Gisele sauntered up to the group " _Welcome_ to Mexico, boys" suddenly large cases were being placed into each, and Dom suddenly realized why his baby sister had been smuggling drugs, she didn't know she was.

"There are helicopters and surveillance cameras that scan for heat signatures at the border. But there are blind spots that I can guide you through via satellite. There can be no margin of error, so you must follow my every direction" Gisele's eyes flicker to his for a second " _Any questions?_ ".

"I thought Fenix was gonna be here" He questioned when he didn't see the guy he was looking for, he did however noticed Brian frowning at him and tried to school his expression he didn't need the buster pushing in on his lead.

"He'll meet you out there" Was all that Gisele said as she gave Dom a soft look before typing rapidly on her phone "All right, everybody, sync up. _Good luck_ , gentlemen".

Gisele moves past Dom giving him one last longing look " _Vaya con Dios_ " she mumbles to him before he gets into his car and follows the other drivers out into the desert, he was trying his best not to think of Rosalie right now but knowing she had to go through this before him was _nearly_ overwhelming.

 _ **"Satellite Linkup engaged. Keep proceeding northbound at current speed. Stay close to Fenix. He'll Lead you across."**_

In the pitch black, it was hard to see anything except for the car in front of him, but Dom instantly saw the car that quickly made its way to the front of the formation, _it was Fenix_ , now Dom knew he was here he could get back to reality.

 ** _"Hurry it up. You guys have been tagged"_**

Dom quickly sped up and shifted his gear as he pulled out the line up as he kept his eyes on the prize, he couldn't afford to lose Fenix now.

 ** _"Toretto, get back in formation."_**

Frowning Dom watched as Fenix sped up again before entering an entrance in a cliff, thinking quick he forced the wheel rights as he merged back with the other drivers before he ended up colliding with the rock formation.

 _So_ a tunnel through the cliffs was how they were getting through the border undetected, Dom was sure Brian was having a field day back there knowing the cop in him was itching to do something about this.

 ** _"They're sending a helicopter. You have 30 seconds."_**

Dom followed Fenix through the tunnel knowing there was nothing he could do right now except doing the _'job,'_ shifting through the underground he was being bounced around hitting every hole and bump but keeping his eyes trained on the vehicle in front of him.

 _"The window is closing fast. You need to get out of there before they send ground support. Fifteen seconds."_

Glancing in his mirror, Dom noticed the guys behind him weren't as efficient as he was at avoiding the wooden beams holding the tunnel up, giving a tiny smirk he saw Brian struggling behind some of the more pitiful drivers.

 ** _"You're running out of time. You need to get out now !"_**

The rocks began to move up as he drove to the end of the tunnel, this was obviously the exit, he was getting closer to the end, and he was ready for it.

Arriving at the rendezvous point, his stoic expression didn't change when he saw people waiting there for them.

Stopping his car, Dom sat still as the team of guys began to walk towards them obviously to collect the drugs they had just smuggled in " _Sloppy!_ " Fenix called out angrily as he got out of the Grand Torino "Very sloppy!".

Glancing around Dom noticed a guy with a gun strapped to his back approaching him looking pissed "What are you doing, man?" moving his hand down to his NOS tank Dom subtly unscrewed it causing it to hiss as the nitrous began to leak out.

"Come on" the guys shouted as he banged on the hood of the car, but Dom just ignored him as he pushed in the cigarette lighter. Opening his car door, he stepped out and immediately began to look around, trying to catalog everyone and how this was going to go down, "Come on, today, man.".

"Hey, don't touch me." Malik, one of the other drivers, hissed as he was forcibly pushed forward by one of the 'muscle' "Hey, don't touch me, man!" he shouted as the guy began to insult him in Spanish "Hey, look, dawg, don't put your hands on me."

"Hey, Malik, _chill_ , bro" Tash, another driver said as Dom noticed him eyeing up the guns warily, but Malik took no notice as swaggered up to Fenix "Yo, _man_ , what's up with your boy?" Fenix quickly pulls out a gun and cocks it.

"Hey, _boss man!_ " Dom pipes up as he walks closer to the group as Fenix lowers his gun looking surprised "What did you say?" Dom calmly eyed the dark-skinned man "I _said_ only pussies run nitrometh."

Fenix glared at Dom pissed as he walked towards him, "You _looked_ under my hood?" Dom said nothing until they were toe to toe "I'm _talking_ to you. Got something on your mind?" staring into Fenix's dark eyes, Dom's face didn't change.

"' _70 Plymouth_. Her name was _Rosalie_ , and somebody wrecked her car" He spoke unwavering but inside he was trembling because he saw the unapologetic look on the other man's face " _I_ wrecked her car" Fenix finally admitted uncaringly.

"You remember her face?" The younger man questions as if he was talking about something as common as the weather "Huh? _'Cause l don't_ " leaning into his face Fenix didn't flinch "Last time l saw it, it was _burning_."

Hearing a click, Dom glanced down to see Fenix holding his gun and knew he would use it " _Now what?_ " Fenix mocked as Dom just eyed him before giving the other man a simple smile "I'm going to enjoy what happens next" the confused expression on Fenix's face was fulfilling for Dom, _he deserved this, he needed this._

Suddenly a loud explosion rang out and everyone jump on the defensive except for Dom who had been expecting it, knocking the gun out of Fenix's hand he sent a hefty punch into his gut before they were all blown back by the explosion.

Dom jumped over the hood of his car as gunshots sounded behind him, being tackled by one of the _'muscle'_ he just picked him up and threw him into the vehicle harshly before punching another one of Braga's men.

Glancing around for Fenix he growled angrily when the younger man was nowhere to be seen, hearing a gunshot Dom grunted when he felt pain explode in his back; turning he saw the guy he threw at the car holding a gun at him looking nervous when he realized he was out of bullets.

Stalking over to the man Dom brought up his leg and kneed him in the face knocking him to the ground before picking him up and pushing him against the side of the car; sending a flurry of punches at his face Dom didn't notice the car moving behind him.

"Dom, _get in!_ " Brian called from behind him as the rendezvous point was now a war zone, peering over his shoulder, Dom noticed Brian glaring at him " _Get in!_ Come on!" hitting the guy one last time Dom swung around and frantically searched for Fenix as Brian shouted at him from inside the car.

" _Come on! Get in the fucking car! Let's go! Hurry up!_ " opening the car door Dom slowly got into the Hummer still searching for the person he had planned to take down; Brian quickly sped off once Dom was fully in the car.

"What the _fuck_ Dom!" Brian shouted as Dom rubbed his hands over his head, the pain of his shoulder dulled in comparison to the pain he felt knowing he didn't end Fenix when he had the chance _"I let him get away."_


	7. SEVEN

Dom and Brian head to the hideout that Dom's been staying in while he's back in LA to keep himself off the cops radar. Brian calls Mia, knowing that she would want to see Dom but also because they need someone to help with his gunshot wound.

Hearing a knock at the door Brian warily walks over to the entrance and answers it revealing Mia frowning at them on the other side "Is this your way of keeping me away from him?" she questions as Brian sighs tiredly "You're the only one l could call."

Dom smirks when he sees Mia turns to Brian looking a little offended "He's my _brother_ , of course," Mia barely smiles as she walks over to him and he knows she's not happy with this situation, _neither is he_ , they had already lost Rosalie by her getting involved in this business Dom didn't know how he would cope losing Mia too.

Mia pulled the bandage he had put on his wound and went silent as she checked him over "The bullet's not in there" she commented sounding sure "I'm gonna clean it and stitch it up. it's going to hurt" Dom just smirks at his younger sisters words "I bet you're going to _enjoy_ this."

Dom could almost feel the grin his sister wore as she answered him " _A little_ " Brian's eyes lit up at Mia's smile, and Dom knew that the feelings Brian had for Mia were still there and that worried him, the buster had broken her heart once and that was already one too many times for Dom " _Buster_ why don't you go pick up some food".

Brian's eyes meet his before flickering over to Mia, who just silently continued to fix his shoulder "yeah _sure_ " the blond answered as he stood and left but not before giving Mia another meaningful glance.

Hearing his sister sigh Dom knew they were about to have a talk "This isn't going to bring _her_ back Dom, this can only end up bad, and I don't want to lose you _too_ " Mia's voice cracked, but she didn't stop tending to his wound.

 _"I know"_ Dom admitted quietly as he rubbed his hands together, "but it can help me find peace, after all this, we can move on" he explained as Mia began to thread a needle "Will _Letty_ be part of us moving on?".

Dom froze at his sister's seemingly innocent question "she talked to you?" he hadn't seen Letty since he blew her off and after reading the letter, she left him about her setting him free he knew he'd fucked up.

Mia taped another bandage to his shoulder before sitting in front of him with a heavy sigh "she called to tell me to take care of you, she had an information from someone about Rosalie's last whereabouts and thought she would find out who... _killed_ her".

He knew had killed his sister from the mouth of her killer, but if Letty's information was wrong then she was away from the danger of being hurt and as much as it _killed_ him to not be with her it was easier for both of them in the long run.

"Is she _safe?_ " Dom's voice rumbled as he thought of his absent wife, if Rosalie were here she'd kill the two of them for breaking away from each other so easily, Dom didn't even know if they would ever get back together; _Rosalie_ was their glue.

"As safe as a person can be when chasing after the people who _murdered_ the girl close enough to be your daughter" Mia answered her eyes glistening with tears "I miss her _so_ much Dom, I wake up thinking she will walk through the front door again or I'll catch her coming in a 2am because she got caught up fixing cars".

Dom's chest clenched as he watched Mia cry describing their sister's life, one that he missed out on and he felt guilty knowing they had to do it without him "I miss her too. I feel like..." Mia glanced up waiting for him to finish his sentence it wasn't common for Dom to share his real thoughts and feelings "I feel like half of me is missing and yet like she's not _truly_ gone."

He frowned when his sister threw herself into his arms sobbing, they had lost people their entire lives but losing their baby sister was the worst out of all of them. Hearing the door open his sister jumped back and wiped her tear before smiling at Brian and taking the takeout bags from him _"you okay?"_ he questioned her, and she gave him a small nod.

The three of them sit at the small round dining table as they share their first dinner together in five years, the last time they were all together was at their BBQ just before they found out Brian was a cop.

"Want some of this?" Mia asked Dom shaking a container at him as he nodded with a grin "Yeah" giving him the box Mia smiled kindly "It's spicy" she warned as he laughed "I _like_ it hot."

" _Dom_ , what are you doing? You reached first, you have to say grace" Mia exclaimed after Dom started eating earning an amused but proud look from him taking a sip of his Corona he placed his hands together in prayer as with Mia and Brian following in suit "Thank you, Lord, for blessing this table..."

"With food, family, and friendship" His sister finished as all Dom could think about was Jesse's half-assed prayer to the _'car gods'_ back when times were more straightforward, and his family was whole.

Soon after finishing their food Dom remembered the box that Mia had given him back when he visited her at their childhood home, moving off into the small room he was using as a bedroom he pulled the box out which Mia had just labeled _'_ 𝓡𝓸𝓼𝓪𝓵𝓲𝓮 _'_

Sifting through the items, he frowned when he noticed a brown evidence envelope, picking it up he emptied it to find a simple black phone with a cracked screen; turning it on he clicked through her most recent calls and pressed the dial button.

He already knew who had killed his sister but unlike what he told Mia it _hadn't_ brought him peace and it probably never would, he'd go to his grave feeling guilty that Rosalie had met a gruesome end so early in her life, _but_ his future children would know about the auntie who would have _loved_ them so dearly.

Hearing a ringing coming from the other room Dom's eyes sprung open, standing up he noticed Brian look down at his phone before glancing at him in shock " _Shit_. Hey, Dom" the buster started as Dom dropped Rosalie's phone in the box moving forward dangerously.

" _When_ were you gonna tell me?" He gritted out as Brian stood with his hands up in surrender, " _Dom_ , what are you doing?" Mia asked sounding confused as Brian walked towards him looking apologetic.

"When were you gonna tell me you were _running_ Rosalie?" Dom seethed as Brian stopped in front of him "Let me explain. . ." Brian started, but Dom cut him off "When were you gonna. . ." picking up the blond he through him into a shelving unit smashing all the trinkets on it.

"Dom, stop!" Mia screamed from the sidelines as Brian quickly backed away from him but Dom just a fast shoved Brian against the wall placing his hands around the younger man's throat.

" _You_ don't understand" Brian groaned putting his hands on Dom's face to try and push him away " _I_ don't understand?" Dom grunted as Mia continued to plead for them to stop, but Brian smacked Dom's from his throat only to be thrown over the table and onto the floor.

" _She did it for. . ._ " Dom stalked over to Brian and began throwing punches over and over until Brian grabbed his arm and wrapped his legs around Dom's head squeezing "Dom, _stop_ it! _Please_ stop!" Mia cried as Dom picked up Brian's weight before heaving him back down to the ground.

Moving to punch again Dom was stopped by Brian kicking out his feet _"She did it for you, Dom!"_ frozen with his fist in the air Dom listened "She did it for _you!"_ Dom threw Brian's legs away from him as the younger man wiped his nose.

"Rosalie came to _me_ to clear your name in exchange for bringing down Braga. She just wanted you to come _home!"_ Once again, Dom found his world spiraling, he knew she was working for Braga, but he had no idea it was an informant for the FBI.

She became the fall guy for a bunch of cops just to help him get a pardon so he could come home to them, _to her_ and be a family again. He hated how it was Brian that helped her to her death, the one who _proclaimed_ that he cared about the young girl too, _but was that all guilt?_

Dom noticed the look on Mia's face, and he couldn't take the heartbreak; giving her one last teary gaze he began to walk away with Brian screaming and kicking things behind him _"I'm sorry, Dom! I'm sorry!"_


	8. EIGHT

Dropping her keys into the bowl with a sigh Mia closed the door behind her after Dom found out about Brian using Rosalie to help the FBI and the two of the hashed it out her brother ordered her to go home like she was a child.

She hardly said a word to Brian as he dropped her off back home, what could she say to the person who accidentally sent her younger sibling to her death but whom she still loved after everything he had done to her family.

Placing her bag on the couch, she froze hearing footsteps coming from above her, and for a second she let herself dream that it was her sister home after a long day at the garage, but when the footsteps didn't fade away, she shook realizing there was _someone_ in her house.

Grabbing the bat she keeps in the closet for this exact situation she silent crept up the stairs bracing herself for an intruder and a possible need to defend herself, she knew she should've called the police but ever since Dom getting away the cops haven't been that _civil_ with her.

Hearing a bang coming from her sister's room made her flare with anger, out of every room in the house, it was _Rosalie's_ room that was being robbed.

Tightening her grip on the bat she nudged opened the door while letting out a yell and swinging the bad wildly as the intruder calmly sat on the bed with one dark eyebrow raised as if she had not a single care in the world _"what are you doing?"_

Mia stopped dead as she stared at the woman sitting on his sister's bed _"Letty?"_ she gasped dropping the bat as she took in the older latina woman, the same one who would kick anyone's ass if they even breathed wrong in her direction.

"Sup chica" Letty greeted with a small smile as she rose from the bed and pulled Mia into a familiar hug, one that the Toretto girl reveled in feeling a little more whole than she had for a while, but Letty reminded her _too_ much of Rosalie, and it hurt.

Letty pulled away first and sat back on the bed with a sigh as Mia gave her a once over, she looked the same as she did five years ago physically.

But she wasn't the same woman; her eyes were red and bloodshot as if she'd been crying and she was bruised like she had been fighting.

She was a _broken_ woman now.

"What are you _doing_ here, Letty?" Mia asked softly as she sat at the end of the bed where pictures of Rosalie has been laid out, there were baby pictures, photos of her with the team, the daddy-daughter dance Dom took her to, and even her graduation picture was there.

Letty stroked a finger down the side of Rosalie's graduation picture as a silent tear ran down her cheek, and it took every bit of Mia's strength not to breakdown too, she had never ever seen Letty cry "I _shoulda_ been here for her."

Mia took Letty's hand in hers as they both mourned together "She thought she was helping you both" she explained as Letty gave her a confused look and Mia realized she still didn't know what had happened to Rosalie.

"She was working with the FBI to take down some big drug lords. Her only demand was that they let You and Dom come home, but the cartel turned on her and _they_...".

A sob left Mia's throat as Letty watched her in shock "She did this for us?" the older woman huffed as she looked to be holding back more tears "how could she be _so_..." Letty pinched the bridge of her nose before letting out a small tired laugh "she's a _Toretto_."

Mia chuckled as she wiped her eyes "She had connections everywhere looking for you, she didn't stop _ever_ , and if she wasn't here she was working at the garage."

Letty glanced at Mia in shock as the younger girl nodded knowingly "she took over DT. She was the boss _and god_ if she wasn't just like Dom".

Letting out a nostalgic laugh, Mia brightened as she thought of Rosalie "She was sarcastic and blunt at the best of times, but she did it with love. She was protective and loyal to anyone she considered family, but as soon as they crossed her then it was all _mini Leticia Ortiz_ ".

 _"Oh fuck"_ Letty groaned as she put her fists into her eyes as she began to sob "I missed _five_ years Mi, I didn't see my baby grow up, and now she's _gone_ " The latina cried no longer caring who saw " _What_ do I do now Mia?".

The younger girl scooted closer to the woman she always saw and treated as an older sister before putting an arm around her "We do the best we can".

Staying cuddled together for a minute or two, Mia sighed heavily "you _can't_ stay, can you?".

Pulling away and quickly putting a few items in a rucksack Letty shook her head, "Dom made it _perfectly_ clear to me how it was going down. I'm just watching from the sidelines for now".

Tugging her hood over her head, Letty gave Mia one last smile before handing her a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"Take care of him _and_ yourself, I don't want to have to come back to kick one of your asses" The woman smirked as Mia smiled contently "See you around Mi."

* * *

Typing furiously on the keyboard I huffed as I input more data knowing I was being watched, but I didn't let that stop me from doing what needed to be done, weeks of practicing had boiled down to this one moment, and I'd be _damned_ if I failed the team.

The clacking of the keyboard was like a soothing melody to my ears, and I felt in my element, _but_ I knew that this project wasn't going to be super easy.

The firewall I was currently breaking through belonged to someone I knew could have easily locked me out before, but now I wasn't as weak as I was when I got here.

 _"Shit"_ I mumbled seeing that while I was hacking my own firewall was being torn down, and I knew if I didn't hurry, I'd _fail_ my mission. Redirecting my attention back to my hacking, I bit my lip as I entered more codes.

Finally getting through the firewall, I quickly input the codes I wanted and placed my hands over my ears before the big finale.

Hearing a manly scream, I laughed loudly when Denlinger pushed himself away from his computer, looking terrified when the face of a clown popped up on his screen, and a loud shrieking sound rang out.

Laughing loudly, I helped him off the floor as the others joined in my laughter, "You know I _hate_ clowns" Denlinger breathed as he placed his hand on his chest as I continued to chuckle.

" _I know_ , that's why it's _so_ funny" I explained as the man gave me a small glare before holding his hand out for me to shake "Good job" he praised as I grinned excitedly.

This was the first hacking battle that I've won between us, Denlinger was the groups Technical Support, so it was his job me get back into hacking, and now I had _successfully_ beaten him after weeks of failing.

Feeling the others tap me on the shoulder and give their praises I glanced up to see Owen watching us from afar as he worked on something that he was keeping a secret, _for now._

Seeing me watching him, he gave me a proud wink as I grinned feeling strong once again.


	9. NINE

Dom placed 3 white roses on his little sisters grave before standing back and giving a small sigh knowing he wasn't planning on coming back after taking down Braga, he'd either be in jail or dead too; neither one of those was good news for him.

He'd done _many_ things wrong when he thought he was doing right by her, and now this is all he had left, _a gravestone and an empty coffin._

Living without Rosalie had never been an option for him since the moment he heard her first screams after entering the world, and now he was being forced to do just that, his life was taken from him in a flash.

He'd watched the video of her graduation that Mia had taken for him, and he couldn't have been prouder of the youngest Toretto, she showed everyone the meaning of family and stood up for what she believed in and she shined brightly.

Dom wished more than anything that it would have gone the way he always dreamed, having him and the family cheering her on and embarrassing her in front of her classmates, being the crazy family they were.

Instead, she got a broken older sister, missing family and Jesse's death hanging over her, and yet she stood firm just like a Toretto always does, she became something more than he knew he would ever be.

Rosalie grew up admiring and loving Dom, but _truthfully,_ he admired her more.

She had always been strong, maybe not in the same way that he was or even Mia, but Dom would say that Rosalie was the strongest of the Toretto siblings. Even when she was a little girl Rosalie fearless and headstrong, it was something that made Dom proud to watch her grow.

 _Dom held his little sister's hand tightly as he walked her into the school for her first day of kindergarten._

 _Mia had stayed home trying to calm Letty down as the latina worried about the small girl and had tried her best to persuade Dom to keep Rosalie home for a little longer._

 _His eyes wandered down to the brunette child as her wide eyes scanned the building, but she said nothing. She wore a pair of jeans, trainers, and her favorite red t-shirt that had some kind of animated figure that Dom didn't recognize._

 _"Are you okay, Baby girl?" Rosalie glances up and gives him a sweet smile as she nods slowly as they neared the door to her classroom "it's normal to be a little worried" The eldest Toretto began as his youngest sister was oddly quiet "Mia cried on her first day of Kindergarten."_

 _Rosalie let out a small giggle as Dom lowered himself to her height "I'm not scared Dom" she answered as he brother noticed not one ounce of fear in her eyes "I just don't want you guys to miss me, that's all" Rosalie grabbed her brothers hand "But I'm really not scared, it's just kindygarten"._

 _Dom held back his tears as he let out a chuckle. "Yeah, it's just kindergarten, and you're gonna have so much fun," Rosalie nodding excitedly as she pulled her backpack tighter, jumping up and down. "You are so brave," Dom commented, squeezing her hand lovingly._

 _"Hi! Are you Rosalie?" A pretty blonde lady asked, walking up behind the Toretto's "My name is Miss Honey. I'm going to be your kindergarten teacher!" Rosalie gives the teacher a charming smile._

 _"We have a special place where you can put your backpack," Miss Honey motions to the Disney princess bag that Letty grumbled while buying "Do you want to see?"._

 _Rosalie looks right at her big brother for confirmation, and he puts a hand on her shoulder to say it's okay._

 _Rosalie begins walks away with Miss Honey to the cubbies before turning back and running into Dom's arms. "It'll be okay, Dom," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek before running back to the blonde teacher._

 _She waves goodbye to her brother with a smile on her face as he stands feeling emotional with the other parents "is that your little girl?" A mother questions motioning toward his baby sister's retreating form._

 _Dom gives a small but reminiscent smile, "yeah, she is."_

* * *

I stood in the boxing ring across from Klaus as he jumps on the spot taunting me, but my eyes were trained on the glass of the office overseeing the gym, Owen had been spending a lot of time in there, and suddenly another man had turned up out of nowhere.

I felt a shiver run down my spine as the said man watched Klaus and me in the ring with a handsome look on his face " _Klaus_ keep it up, and I'll make you my _bitch_ " I commented as I held a staring contest with the good looking stranger as my opponent scoffed.

"Rule one, Princess. Never take your eye off your opponent" Feeling Klaus boxing glove covered hand coming towards me, I grab his hand and flip him over with my legs wrapping around his neck as he lets out a grunted trying to get out of my grip.

"Rule one, _Princess_ , never underestimate me," I hissed as I glanced up once again to see the impressed face of the stranger before Owen walks up behind him and sees my legs pinning Klaus to the ground before he lets an amused expression takes over his face.

"I tap" Klaus gives in and taps the mat as I quickly release him with the speed of a black widow, smiling when the older brute eyes me before holding out his hand and tapping my own boxing glove with his "you're good" he grumbles before leaving the ring.

 _"Yes, I am."_

* * *

Walking towards the house with a grocery bag the last thing Mia expected to see was her older brother and her old love working on a car together, and she instantly knew what they were getting geared up to do, they we're going after her sisters killer.

Brian glanced up as if feeling her eyes on him, and she instantly looked down with a sigh, it's not that she didn't want justice for Rosalie, but it seemed like she was the only one that understood it wasn't going to end happy for any of them even after getting revenge.

The others could be arrested or killed for something that wasn't going to give them what they all genuinely wanted, but she also knew there was no stopping Dom.

Rosalie was her baby sister _too_ , but the youngest Toretto and Dom had a bond like no other, and Mia knew that he wouldn't stop until her killer was gone.

Stomping off into the house she put the bag on the counter as she emotionally began to empty it as Brian followed her into the room, tears rolled down Mia's cheeks as she hiccuped breathes knowing that she could soon lose Dom and Brian too.

Snatching the last item out of the bag, Mia let out a distressed laugh "I _hate_ this cereal, but they were _her_ favorites, and I can't stop buying them because if I _do..._ ".

The brunette stopped as she slammed down the cereal and leaned her weight against the wood "if I do, then it means she's _really_ gone and I can't, I just _can't..._ "

As Mia let out a wail, Brian quickly pulled her into his arm as he hushed her heartbroken sobs as if finally she was realizing that her sister was truly gone, and now she was losing the rest of her family in one swoop.


	10. TEN

_"All rise"_ Everyone in the small courtroom rose from their seats as Judge Beatty walked up to his bench and sat before a guard addressed the room. _"Please be seated,"_ everyone silently took their seats once again.

"Please rise, Mr. Toretto," the dark-skinned Judge ordered as Dom stood straight-faced in his orange jumpsuit "I've listened to the testimony and taken into special consideration Agent O'Connor's appeal of clemency on behalf of Mr. Toretto."

Mia glanced at Brian who gave her a small nod "That his actions directly resulted in the apprehension of known drug trafficker Arturo Braga,".

The female Toretto swallowed as she watched on in hopes that the Judge would be kind to her brother considering he did what her sister had been sent to before she was so _cruelly_ murdered.

" _However_ , this judiciary finds that one right-" Brian shakes his head knowingly as tears well up in Mia's eyes when they realize Dom wasn't going to get a light sentence "- _does not_ make up for a lifetime worth of wrongs. And as such, I find that I am forced to level the maximum sentence under California law."

Dom tenses his jaw, but his face remains passive. "Dominic Toretto, you are hereby sentenced to serve at the Lompoc maximum security prison system _without_ the possibility of early parole."

Brian lets out a huff and stands from his chair, marching out of the courtroom as Mia watches on in despair. "This court is adjourned" Judge Beatty bangs his gavel, making his word final, and now Dom's life was destined to live on behind bars.

* * *

Walking through the halls of the mansion, I couldn't help but wonder about the man I've been seeing hanging around, he was _always_ with Owen, and it looked like they were keeping secrets from the rest of the team.

I noticed that the man never spoke to any of us _except_ Owen, but he did watch us train, or doing other things like hacking or sparring. If he was here to help us or for a certain reason Owen would have told us, right?

The mysterious man took particular interest when we were all practicing our individual skill sets; such as watching Jah do his parkour, Adolfson shoot bullets into targets, or Vegh when she goes out to brush up on her driving skills.

I was the _only_ one; however, that he didn't move on after watching. I noticed him eyeing me as I fought, drove, and even practiced at the shooting range. I knew he and Owen were up to something, but I couldn't guess what it was.

I trust Owen with everything that I had, which _granted_ without my memories wasn't much, but I couldn't accuse him of doing anything that would endanger anyone on the team, he did after all save me from that hospital and gave me a home.

" _What_ are you up to, Owen?" I heard a smooth British voice questioned as I passed Owen's office, stopping in my tracks as I noticed the door was left ajar.

It would be silly of me _not_ to take a peek.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about _Deckard_ ," Owen's voice replied, and I could tell just from his tone that he was smirking, he sounded _mirthful_.

"You're up to something, you've formed a team and have them all training for _something_ " The British man, Deckard, huffed, sounding annoyed. "You're keeping it quiet too, which I _know_ from experience means you're up to no good."

"Maybe I'm just teaching them to better themselves with _no_ ulterior motives," Owen replied playfully, but it was like what you would expect a jungle cat to be like before it pounced and attacked you.

" _Maybe_ some of them don't need much training, like the one at the door who you've failed to hear-" I gasped and fell onto the door as it creaked open "-maybe _you're_ the one who needs more training."

Owen's eyes went from fury to soft when he noticed I was the one eavesdropping on their conversation _"My Rose!"_ he called happily as he stood from the expensive-looking couch in the room "come in, we won't bite."

Straightening myself out, I took a step into the room as _'Deckard'_ poured himself a drink from the alcohol trolley in the office. "This is Deckard-" Owen introduced as Deckard held his hand out toward me _"-My brother."_

My hand stilled in Deckard's mid shake as Owen watched me for a reaction. " _Uh_ nice to meet you," I said with a smile as Deckard nodded at me in greeting, but I was too busy wondering why Owen's brother would be here.

 _Was Owen really up to something dangerous?_

* * *

Dom sat on the prison bus and stared down at his hands, _it was over,_ he had gotten his revenge on his baby girl's murderer. He couldn't lie and say pinning Fenix's body between his car and Brian's didn't feel right.

 _It felt justified._

He sent up a prayer to his sister saying how he'd done it for her, she could rest peacefully up there united with their parents now that she had been avenged. It did, _however_ , leave a gaping wound in his heart.

Dom had spent so much time finding out what happened to Rosalie that now it was over; he had nothing to keep her spirit with him.

Maybe _that's_ why he didn't put up a fight when he was sentenced to prison again.

His promise to Rosalie hadn't been broken by him, _yes_ , he was going back to Lompoc, but he wasn't leaving her behind because she had already unwillingly left him and their family.

He had a Rosalie sized hole in his life.

The whole bus was silent until a familiar sound made Dom's ears prick up, he smiles as he immediately recognized the sound of his car's engine and three other vehicles with it.

 _They we're coming for him._

Bracing himself on the seat in front of him, he knew what's about to happen, the convict next to him gave a questioning expression, but Dom paid him no mind; shit was about to go down. You never turn your back on family.

Suddenly the bus turned quickly, and the breaks squeaked before Dom felt his stomach churn as the bus flipped over and over again, he likened the feeling to what he thought being in a washing machine would be like.

 _"Holy fuck!"_ The other inmates began to swear and pray as the bus skidded to a stop on it's roof, Dom quickly made his way to the front of the bus briefly checking on the driver before kicking out the window.

4 sleek black cars were waiting for him as he made his way from the wreckage _"get in_ " Brian called opening the door from the inside, giving Dom a small déjà vu from all those years ago when Brian saved him and Rosalie from the cops.

Dom quickly climbed into his car before freeing when he noticed Letty driving one of the other vehicles. _"Letty,"_ he mumbled as Brian took off, and the other cars quickly followed him for a while as they tried to escape before the police closed in on the crash.

Stopping on a deserted piece of road, everyone began to exit their cars _"Dom!"_ Mia shouted, throwing herself in his arms "I could just..." she hiccuped as Dom rubbed her back, he knew Mia wouldn't want to see him in prison.

"It's okay, _shh_ " He whispered, but his eyes were trained on Letty's who stayed back shifting from foot to foot "I'm here" Dom promised in his deep baritone voice as he looked into Mia's eyes as she nodded letting go of her brother and walked into Brian's ready arms.

"Letty, "Dom muttered as his wife stepped forward with an unsure look, they were on borrowed time, and they all knew it "You're here?" He questioned as the Latina let out a sigh kicking the sand with her boots.

"Rosalie wouldn't want you in there, _I_ , didn't want you in there again," she told him honestly, lifting up the messenger bag she had draped over her shoulder, _"but..."_ Dom's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her hesitance.

"I'm _not_ coming back with you"

Everyone glanced at the woman in shock, they thought she would want to be with them now after everything they went through "I need time, _I... I_ just feel lost, Dom".

The bald man's eyes flutter shut as he felt the same feeling she was describing "It's like I'm _not_ sure how to let her go or function knowing she's _never_ coming home" there wasn't a dry eye between any of them.

"Is this you setting me _free_ again?" Dom question with a slight lilt to his voice, she was his wife, and she was leaving him again; they could piece themselves back together again, but he wanted to do that with her.

Letty rolled her eyes knowingly "I can't help fix _you_ until I fix _myself_ Dom" The dark-haired woman reached into the familiar bag and pulled out a tatty looking notebook "This was _hers_ , she put everything in here. Her thoughts, her feelings, and places she dreamed of going, but she knew she would never get to".

Dom took the book from Letty's outstretched hand and gently opened it as Brian and Mia crowded around him; Tego and Rico stood by the car to give them some privacy, they had met the young girl once, but they didn't know her like that.

The eldest Toretto's eyes crinkled as he saw familiar handwriting he hadn't seen in years.

Her diary was filled with inspiring quotes, pictures, and a page called _'dream destinations'_ she had glued in images of places like Germany, Russia, London, India, and even Tokyo.

" _This_ was her dream to travel to all these places, and I'm going to do it for her. _Even_ if it takes me forever," Dom heard the warning in Letty's voice, she had no idea when she was coming back to him, but now a part of him understood why.

Giving her the book back with a straight face, Dom stared at his love before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Do it for her and do it for _you_ , then come back to us. You'll _always_ be my home and my family-".

 _"-Ride or Die, remember?"_


	11. ELEVEN

After placing baby Nico down in his crib, Mia gave him a gentle smile before a familiar feeling quickly erupts in her stomach. **"Com licença, desculpe,"** the brunette places a hand to her mouth before running to the bathroom and being sick.

Holding her own hair back, she sighed, knowing this was an awful time to get pregnant, but there was nothing she could do about it, washing her hands and face she turned to see Rosa waiting in the doorway with a sympathetic knowing look **"ele sabe?".**

Mia just glanced at the pretty dark-skinned woman and shook her head slowly, Rosa just gave her another sad expression before patting her on the shoulder as she made her way back into the kitchen to sit with Vince and Brian.

"So, where's the kid?" Vince asked with the smile he reserved only for Rosalie. "I bet she grew up beautiful" He chuckled before adding, "she's _what?_ 23 now?" Mia and Brian only glanced at each other as Vince frowned "What?".

The brunette cleared her throat as she sat down. "Rosalie's dead, Vince," the gruff _'coyote'_ sat up straight his face dropped "What do you mean she's _dead?"_ Mia gazed at her old friend, "she was murdered," it was the first time she was able to say that without breaking down.

 _"Fuck"_ Vince whistled as he glanced at the two of them in shock " _How long_... _why_ was she?" he couldn't get his words out properly "not long ago, she got into a bad situation and she didn't make it back out" Brian answered, Mia reached across and held his hand as his voice shook.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes before Vince spoke up again "Did anyone tell Leon? You know he had a soft spot for her," Mia shook her head, sniffing "We couldn't find him, he's just..gone".

It was likely that he moved on to another team, but Mia wished she could find him if only just to tell him about Rosalie.

"I'm _so_ sorry Mia," Vince said sincerely as he leaned across the table to touch her arm "I loved that kid like my _own_ sister" the older man admitted as he moved back in his chair and drank his beer "we _never_ should have left you two hanging."

Brian rubbed Mia's back as she shivered, _no they shouldn't have_ , but what was done is done, and nothing will bring her back. Not even all the kind words or remembrances.

 _Rosalie was gone_ , and now they were all on the run.

Subtly Mia placed a hand on her stomach where she knew her baby lay; this wasn't the kind of life she wanted to bring her child up in. A child that would likely see _'their'_ world and want apart of it.

She _couldn't_ do that to her baby, not after seeing how Rosalie grew up. She was a baby herself when their father died due to the racing world, and then _she_ died because of it.

It was _not_ a life she was going to bring this baby into, and she was sure of it.

* * *

Standing in the gun range, I placed bullets into the empty gun magazine before lining up my shot, Owen had just informed us of a heist we were going on and seeing as it was my first one with the team I thought it would be best that I got some practice in.

Firing off the rounds until the gun clicked empty I sighed when a few of them weren't where I was aiming for them to be, I was good at shooting but still not as good as the rest of the team.

 _"You're off"_ I heard a British voice call out from behind me as I rolled my eyes, I should have known I wouldn't be alone for long in here.

"I can see that _Deckard,"_ I muttered as said man walked closer to where I was stood, he's been hanging around more than usual lately, and it seems to be only me that he regularly annoys "Don't you have somewhere _else_ to be?"

" _Nope_ , nowhere," He answered as I turned to see a mocking smile on his face as he stands behind me, looking over my shoulder at the target "not bad _but_ still needs work."

I gritted my teeth as I reloaded the gun, trying to not let him get to me, lining up my shot again. I huffed when I realized that Deckard wasn't going anywhere.

"wait," I heard him mutter before I felt him stand behind me, and his hands were placed on my hips as he moved my stance a little before he touched my arms " _now_ shoot."

Taking a deep breath, I tried not to think about the annoying _handsome_ Englishman still pressed into my side as I squeezed the trigger getting even more agitated when every bullet hit the target perfectly.

Shoving the gun onto the counter, in front of me, I immediately spun around crossing my arms knowing that stupid smug grin would be on his face "I _didn't_ need your help" I lied as I put on an indifferent expression.

Deckard let out a chuckle as he once again looked over my shoulder to the target "a small thank you will be fine," he taunted as he mirrored my stance except for that _stupid_ smirk.

"You are unbelievable," I grumbled as I began to pack away all the equipment I had been practicing with before a loud, boisterous laugh came from the older man as he watched me scurry about.

"Hmm, a rare compliment from you. I'll take it," Deckard answered as I quickly glanced at him in surprise that _wasn't_ a compliment in the least, "but you _still_ didn't say thank you," he teased as my eye twitched.

Letting out a growl, I moved to walk away when he stopped me "it's _okay_ to be nervous" looking back at him, I raised my eyebrow "for whatever my brother is planning. Everyone's nervous on their first mission," he explained after my look.

"I'm _not_ nervous!" I called out as I tapped my chest anxiously like something was missing, the same way I had felt since Owen first rescued me from that hospital.

 _"I just..."_ I sighed as Deckard observed me without a teasing or mocking smile for the first time since we met "...you wouldn't understand," I mumbled, walking away, feeling out of place.

"you okay, kid?" Denlinger questions as I walk past him, setting up some tech, but I didn't stop to help like I usually would have, any chance to hack something I was _usually_ game.

All the team was bustling about getting themselves ready for the heist, either finishing up some planning or getting their gear together, but I was the only one that seemed _misplaced_.

Blinking at the tall, dark-skinned man's innocent question, I just shrugged, having no clue how to answer it. _"I have no idea,"_ everyone seemed to stop at my answer and watch me walk away in silence.

* * *

 **Com licença, desculpe - Excuse me, sorry.**  
 **ele sabe? - Does he know?**


	12. TWELVE

Feeling myself begin picked up as soon as I exited my car, I laughed when Owen spun me around as the team cheered happily after they got out of their vehicles, nodding to each other like they had done many times before.

"I _knew_ you could do it" the dark-haired man grinned at me as we celebrated, it was no secret that the British man treated me differently to the rest of the team, but if anyone else picked up on it, they _didn't_ say a word.

My first mission with the team was over, but most of all it was a success, I didn't fuck it up or even psych myself out. I begrudgingly put it down to Deckard's talk, _although_ I'd never tell him that.

Looking around for the annoying English man I frowned when he was nowhere to be seen, I guess he had moved on, I pushed away from the mixed feelings that thought had given me in favor of being in denial.

"You were _always_ part of the team, but now you've proved it," Vegh announced, giving me a hug after Owen lets me go. "You're one of us now, girl," the blonde laughed hip bumping me with a smile.

"One of us" Jah repeated in a creepy voice as he placed his hands on my shoulder and gave me a little shake.

"Good job kid," Denlinger complimented as he patted me on the back, the other guys gave me nods, and each patted me in congratulations, Adolfson ruffled my hair with a smirk knowing I hated it when he did that.

"Just wait until you have to fight" Jah gave a half-smirk to Klaus as the bigger man rolled his eyes, the assassin taught me everything he could and Klaus had _definitely_ felt the brunt of my newly learned skills.

Hearing a round of laughs, I frowned to myself in confusion. It was this moment of joy that I felt- _something_ \- it was familiar and close, but I had no idea what it was.

I felt like I had done this before, doing something I didn't think I could do and then celebrating it after just felt like an old memory, but that was _impossible_. The hospital records said my memory recovery was unlikely.

But from what Owen told me I was better off with him, then I was on my own without a family, no friends, carting packages across the border for some drug lord.

 _No._

I built myself a new life, a family, and I'm doing something I love. Even if it is highly illegal and dangerous, doing anything else seemed wrong,

When I was alone driving nothing else matters: not the memory loss, not the missions, not even my team and all their crazy bullshit. For those short moments, I'm free, and that feels right.

For those few minutes or less, my mind for once wasn't in _overdrive_.

* * *

 **DIPLOMATIC SECURITY SERVICE HEADQUARTERS - WASHINGTON, D.C.**

Agent Monica Fuentes saunters into the dark office that belongs to Diplomatic Security Service agent, Luke Hobbs.

A small desk lamp was the only thing lighting the room as the said man was sat at his desk, working late, _as usual_ , trying to catch even the slightest whisper on Dominic Toretto's whereabouts.

The female federal agent smirks as she marched through the door uninvited and dropped a manila folder on the DSS Agents desk "You _need_ to look at that" she orders as Hobbs stares at her questioningly before doing as she said.

Watching him flip through the paper, Monica takes a seat on his desk "Berlin, 3:00 a.m. this morning" she informs as Hobbs quickly scans over the documents in the folder "A team of drivers hijacked a military convoy."

 _"Toretto?"_ was the only question Hobbs asked and was interested in, the female shook her head but wasn't put off by the apparent tunnel vision the older man had.

 _She knew something he didn't._

"Nope," she said simply knowing that Hobbs wouldn't want to read the file unless it was about Dominic Toretto, but she wasn't going to back down so quickly, especially when the information she had could lead them to the elusive male.

The man sighed and closed the folder "I ain't interested," he grumbled, trying to hand her back the document, but Monica hadn't moved a muscle, her body still leaning over towards him as her eyes held conviction.

" _Yes_ , you are," Monica retorted as she nodded towards the item in his hands "Keep looking" the bounty hunter narrowed his eyes a little but once again did as the small woman said, _"Do you believe in ghosts?"_

Hobbs stares at the file regarding the robbery, in which Rosalie Toretto's photograph is attached, his face shows his shock that she is still alive, and is involved with the military convoy robbery in Berlin "This is Toretto's _sister_."

" _Yeah_ , the one thought to be dead," Monica added as she too looked over the picture of the pretty brunette woman.

Those Toretto genes are something else, she had never _personally_ met any of the Toretto's, but she can see why racers fawn over them.

"So she _wasn't_ murdered like everyone thought?" Hobbs questioned out loud as his mind begins to work double-time as he briefly read the file, a group of racers ambushed a military convoy, but it wasn't Toretto or his team.

 _So who was it?_

He remembered reading the upsetting report of the youngest Toretto after her death had been announced the Toretto case, being undercover and murdered with _no_ body, now it made sense why her body was never recovered.

This could make or break his case with Dom, _maybe_ he just needed to find the young girl, and she could lead him to her older brother.

"I guess not," Monica answered as she continued to sit on his desk watching the older man put together the puzzle pieces in his mind " _So_ where does this leave us?" she questioned as Hobbs just stared at her planning his next move.

 _"We need to find her."_

 **:::**

 **A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter but Fast 5 is my least favourite movie and in this case there wasn't much I could write about seeing as Rosalie was presumed dead during the movie.**

 **Next chapter starts off during Fast & Furious 6 and I can really get into Rosalie being _alive_ and the storyline will pick up a lot more.**


	13. THIRTEEN

Seeing the white car fly and crash into the building, I smirked, hearing cheers coming from my earpiece. "As impressive as that was, we need to be leaving," the cool-headed British man stated in your ear.

"You're just jealous you couldn't do that" I teased the man who had become an older brother to me as the team continues to leave devastation in every move they made.

Not that putting a car into the side of a building wasn't destructive enough.

"If I had _wanted_ to do it, Rose, I would have" Owen lied as I followed behind him now ready to get out of dodge, I had a job to do, and it was done "now let's go before that _oaf_ comes for us again."

That silenced any arguments from me and my teammates, _Luke Hobbs_ , is an agent of the Diplomatic Security Service tasked with hunting down and capture wanted criminals, and we were in direct line of his sights.

"Let's go," I mutter as glancing around at our team, only realizing we were one car short halfway back to our base, "where's Oakes?" I ask into my comms when I still couldn't see the bald man's car following.

"Drive _now_ Rose, worry later" Was the only reply I had as I blinked and concentrated on getting back to our temporary hideout, we would soon be leaving again to a different place of operation.

Getting back to the base, I frowned when Owen exited his car and began talking about the next part of our mission "Are we not going back out for Oakes?" I questioned as the dark-haired man glanced over at me.

 _"No."_

Seeing my face, he gave me a small smile and patted my shoulder "He knows the way back, he presumably just got held up" I just sighed and nodded at his words, I didn't have any reason to doubt his statement.

Owen had _never_ steered me wrong before.

 _"Okay,"_ I gave in feeling confused until I noticed a particular car parked in the garage along with ours, Deckard was here, I felt a small spark of peace knowing he was here.

Since my first mission, we had become closer, especially now as he had taken to training me with certain things, with him being a mercenary I wasn't going to let the offer down.

He wasn't always the easiest to work with, but I had learned more from him in the short time we'd spent training than I had with being trained by the team.

 _Plus_ , he was easy on the eyes, and I couldn't say having him pinning me down in the gym was a bad thing.

 _"Good girl"_ Owen praised kissing my head as we all made our way up to the main floor, everyone seemed to part like the red sea as soon as the missions were over, and we'd only get together for debriefings.

I couldn't shake the feeling that it was wrong, I assumed a team would be _different_. I thought a team would be something more _familiar_ , especially when we're supposed to put our lives on the line for each other.

Making a beeline to the fridge, I pulled out water and fruit I had already chopped up, knowing adrenaline makes me hungry, placing my grapes on the counter and gasping when a hand reaches out for one.

I glance up to see it was Deckard who had taken a grape from the bowl "you know the last time someone did that, I stabbed a fork into their hand" I warned him as he gave me a grin.

"and my hand has never been the same since _Love_ ," Owen calls out as he walks past the two of us with a sly smile, but I was too busy watching the Cheshire like grin overcome Deckard's face as he chews.

"So you _must_ like me then, to let me do that" He smirks, taking another one from the bowl like he was testing me, baiting me to rise to his words.

"I must do," I answered with a coy smile before Owen calls out for Deckard, " _but_ if you touch my food again, I will impale your hand with a utensil specifically used for spearing food."

Deckard just turned with a broad smile as he let out a chuckle "an eloquent threat, _I like it"_ A wink was thrown my way before he turned again.

I let out a soft snort as I watch him leave the room, shaking my head, continuing to eat the fruit before cleaning the bowl, and making my way to my room ready to clean the mission away.

Passing the room Owen took as his own I stop hearing the conversation going on inside. "I see you're on team member down?" Deckard said as Owen just made a noise of acknowledgment.

"He made a mistake, and now he's paying the price. He's expendable" my stomach dropped at Owen's words and made me wonder if that's how he thought about the rest of us.

If we made a mistake, would he just leave us behind like we mean _nothing_ to him?

Pushing open the door, I glared at the two men standing in the room "You have _really_ got to stop listening in on our meetings" Deckard sighed as this wasn't the first time I've caught them talking.

" _Maybe_ you should learn to close the door if you don't want to be heard," I hissed back as his eyebrows raised in shock before I turned to Owen, who just watched me walk closer to him like a pissed off animal.

"Is that all we are to you?" I questioned as his eyebrows pinched in confusion. " _Expendable?_ I thought we were a team?" I crossed my arms, hoping neither of them could hear my insecurities behind my anger.

"Should I be watching my back, Owen?" I asked as he gave me a look of indignation when I challenged him like he was offended I could even think that "Am I just some malleable _pawn_ to you?".

I took a step back as Owen moved towards me his face showing his unhappiness "not you," he whispered, placing his hands on my shoulders "never you" I just watched him silently still unhappy with his excuse.

Feeling him squeeze my shoulders, I watched a charming smile stretch over his face as he let out a small chuckle "we _are_ a team, Rose. I sometimes say things out of foolish anger," I tried to turn to look at Deckard, but Owen gently held my chin.

"You are _not_ going to be left behind," The British man promised with a small smile. "Oakes has done these jobs longer than you and should have known better, but we _will_ find him" I couldn't help but think that the last part sounded threatening.

"I found you when you needed someone the most, and you've been nothing but loyal to me ever since, albeit like an _annoying_ little sister, but I'll take it" I heard Deckard chuckle behind me and I let a small smile slip.

"Do you think Oakes is loyal to us?" I question the man in front of me as his face brightens at the dismissal of my previous concerns.

"I suppose we'll soon find out won't we" was all that was said as Owen lets his hands drop, he and Deckard share a look over my shoulder "you shouldn't worry about _our_ loyalties" Owen motioned between the two of them.

Even with the questions, I was loyal to Owen, he found me and built me back up from the shell of a person I had become. He, Deckard, and the team were all I had; most days, I couldn't even trust myself, but I trusted these two fiercely.

I just glanced between the two British men as they each gave me a different kind of smile, but both equally charming, "I guess we will after all respect is earned, honesty is appreciated, trust is gained... _loyalty_ is returned."


	14. FOURTEEN

_"This was taken a week ago. I'll see you out front."_

Dom stares down at the black and white picture that lay in his hands in pure shock, _it was Rosalie_ , he felt a sudden pain in his gut as the air was knocked from his lungs as he willed himself not to shed a tear.

"It's Rosalie, isn't it?" Elena questions gently knowing the subject of the youngest Toretto was still a sore one for her boyfriend, but the pain on his face was all too obvious for it _not_ to be about the younger brunette.

"It's _impossible_ ," Dom mumbled, but in his heart, he had already accepted that it was true, he was all too eager to buy into this, that if there was even the smallest chance his sister was alive, he would jump into it headfirst.

Elena glanced over Dom's shoulder and eyed the picture carefully. "If that was _my_ family, if there was a chance, no matter how small, _I_ would go," she admitted knowing that she would leave all this behind in a heartbeat to have her husband back.

The looked at each other, knowing this was Elena letting Dom go. She was silently giving him permission to pursue this, to get his family back. She knew having Rosalie back would mean also having Letty return, and that was something she couldn't fight.

 _Dom was a family man through and through._

Pressing a gentle kiss to the blondes head Dom pulls her into him thoughtfully before letting her go and walking away to meet the hardheaded DSS agent waiting for him out front.

Leaning against his car, Dom sighed, "I'm going to need _everything_ , all the info you got."

Hobbs just stared back at his posture, mimicked Dom's as the two rivals civilly talk, "You'll get it when the team gets it."

Dom instantly shakes his head "No team" he sought to go get Rosalie alone; he had to know why she didn't come home after working for Braga. He wanted her to know he wasn't mad. "This is going to have to be me alone."

"It's not that simple" The Samoan man began, "The crew we're after, they hit like thunder and disappear like smoke. You go in alone, you won't ever touch them," Hobbs watched as Dom's jaw tightened and continued anyway.

"I've been chasing these guys across four continents and 12 countries, and believe me, the last damn place I want to be right now is on your front doorstep, selling Girl Scout cookies" Dom finally looked up at Hobbs' plea "I need your help, Dom. I _need_ your team".

Dom just nodded silently as he realized the people his sister was working with were just as dangerous to her as when she was working for Braga, he needed to get her back now, and if calling in reinforcements would help, then he'd do it.

Unfortunately for them, his team had all retired around the world. Gisele and Han moved to Hong Kong; Roman and Tej were living it up in luxury, and his sister Mia lives with Brian and their son, Jack; _that_ was something he didn't want to ruin by asking for help.

"I need time" Hobbs nodded once before handing him a piece of paper with an address on it "London?" Dom asked, raising an eyebrow at the thought of his youngest sister being the other side of the world without him.

 _"Classified"_ was all Hobbs said before leaving Dom to call in his team, he knew they'd all be willing to help out as soon as they realized what was at stake here, but there was one person he was nervous to tell. _And to see._

* * *

Letty smiled as little french girls passed her giggling to themselves. _"Bonjour!"_ one called out, waving her hand at Letty as they smiled brightly at the Latina woman, France, although not her thing was actually really beautiful.

 _Rosalie would have loved it._

Being so caught up in the racing world was one of Letty's bigger regrets; she should have taken Rosalie around the world while she still had her.

Instead, she had to visit the Eiffel tower on her own and butcher the language trying to ask someone to take her picture next to the monument.

She also wouldn't have to make the hours walk to the Pont des Arts bridge all on her own either, but holding the specially made lock in her hand made her remember that being alone all this time was worth it.

Standing in the middle of the love lock bridge, Letty's eyes roamed over all the different sized and colored locks, each one with a special meaning attached to it. Letty had bought an antique heart-shaped lock and had Rosalie's name handcrafted onto it.

Walking further along, Letty found the perfect place to put her lock in the middle of the bridge, _front and center,_ just like it's namesake the Latina thought with a rueful smile as she attached the lock to the metal of the bridge.

With a sigh Letty leaned on the railing of the bridge and looked out into the Seine River, this was _always_ going to be her last stop, putting a lock on this bridge was supposed to be the end of her journey but in some ways, it felt like the start.

She had done everything she had set out to do, been to every place her Mija didn't get the chance to in her short life and now she had nothing, _no_ next adventure to look forward to, _no_ new landscape that would bring her a little closer to the person she lost.

Feeling a buzz in her pocket she pulled out her cellphone and frowning when she saw Dom's name, she knew he had retired and had never once tried to bring her back since she left him "Hello?" she answered it anyway, they were _still_ her family.

"Letty" Dom greeted, but his voice sounded different it was the same tone he used when he told her about Rosalie being murdered, this all felt too familiar "it's Rosalie" Letty didn't speak she felt like she was in a time loop "she's _alive_."

The dark-haired woman stood silently as she half-listened to Dom, but the thumping of her heart was making it difficult to hear. All she knew was her baby was alive and out there running with some other team.

"I'm on my way" putting her phone away Letty stared at the small key in her hand before gently tossing it in the river, this was something she'd wished for from the very words _'Rosalie's dead'_ were uttered from Dom's lips.

Going to London wouldn't be too difficult, but she was still a fugitive, so she would have to careful, taking the long route and making more stops than a normal passenger, but it would be totally worth it just to find Rosalie alive.

However, all she had for the journey was her own mind and for the next few hours, and she knew that she had too many thoughts and questions after the bombshell her childhood love had just dropped on her.

But all thoughts would end with one final piece of acknowledgment, _they needed to bring their girl home._

* * *

Dom sat in Mia and Brian's garden as his blond friend reminisced on old times, but he still couldn't get over that his sister was _alive_ , Mia and Brian needed to know what was going on, what he was about to do.

The bald man handed his brother in law the manila folder that Hobbs had given him before wringing his hand anxiously "Taken a week ago."

Brian took the folder with a confused look and read the label "Diplomatic Security Service" His blue eye flickered up at Dom as he stated knowingly _"Hobbs."_

Pulling out the pictures of the young girl he used to know his jaw twitched in fury, "You know, I used to do _this_ shit all the time as a cop. _This_ is exactly what cops do. He's messing with your head" he let out a small regretful sigh, "Rosalie's _dead_ , Dom."

Dom just stared at the younger man unmoving despite the feelings that he was having right now, "I _need_ to know for sure."

Brian's words were instantaneous and demanding, "Then I'm going with you."

"You said you were going to leave this life behind," Dom scolded as Brian shot back with his own twist on the older man's words.

"We _both_ said that we were leaving the life behind."

"He's right," A voice called out, and they both turned to see Mia walking over to them them "We're family. If we got a problem, we deal with it together," Brian gripped Mia's hand with a sigh.

"And I'll feel safer knowing you're both out there, watching each other's backs. You're stronger together. You always were" The two men nodded at each other knowingly, they always worked better in sync. There are too many times one of them would have died without the other.

Mia's eyes began to water as she gazed at her older brother "I _want_ my sister back. I want my son to meet his auntie, she should be here with us feeding Jack chocolate and getting up to no good with him. I never thought we'd actually be able to have that, _and_ now we can".

The three of them sat broken, except soon they would be a family again, they may never be the same, but at least they'll be _together_.

 _"So go get Rosalie. Bring her home"._

:::

 **Who do you ship Rosalie with poll on my profile!  
If it doesn't show up go to this chapter on my wattpad and a surveymonkey link will be there.**


	15. FIFTEEN

My fingers clicked against the keys on my laptop as I hacked into every camera back to the streets of Russia to see the extent of our damage but also to see what happened to Oakes after we left, my gut felt like something was wrong with this situation.

How could we leave a team member behind, we should never turn our backs on someone we're supposed to trust.

Deckard and Owen both agreed that this was for the best and that they thought Oakes would shift the blame and out us to the police if he was caught, so that's why I was determined to find out for myself.

Biting my lip, I watched as Oakes was picked up on the scene and taken away by the local police, after a few more searches I found out that he was handed off to the big guns when a warrant for his arrest turned up.

My eye twitched as I watched him through the police's CCTV camera, he looked familiar sitting there; obviously, it was Oakes, but from the back, he just looked like someone else.

My screen was filling up with evidence and past charges against my teammate, and I knew how unwell he did under pressure.

 _"Shaw!"_

Both Owen and Deckard ran into the room, seemingly alarmed by my yell "Look," I explained as they rounded the table I was sitting at "they got him" I huffed as Deckard placed his hand on the back of my chair to watch the screen.

 _"I want your boss. Where's Shaw?"_

That the only thing Hobbs demanded after he slammed his way into the interrogation room glaring at Oakes, "I'm right here," Owen jested as he leaned down to the screen as his laughter hit my ear.

 _"I ain't telling you shit."_

I glanced at the brothers, wondering if their expressions would change, but they didn't. Owen still had that amused expression and Deckard was a stoic wall of nothing, didn't they realize they were wrong about Oakes?

 _"I was hoping you'd say that."_

I grimaced watching as Hobbs laid the absolute _smackdown_ on Oakes before sighing sadly when he sang almost instantly like a canary, Owen just tapped me on the shoulder as if to say _'I told you so'_ before leaving the room.

Deckard didn't move as he squatted down to watch my face "I _thought_ we were a team" I mumbled feeling the need to cry, I was trying to be strong in front of everyone, but life was getting to me "A team doesn't turn their backs on each other."

"You don't need the team. You have Owen, and you have _me_ ," He explained with the rough gravelly tone in his voice as he grabbed my hands in his "We'll never turn our backs on you" I sniffed at his promise still reeling from the betrayal.

"But for how long, we're leaving for London, and you're going-" I stopped and threw my hands up "- _wherever_ it is, you go and do you merc stuff," feeling his fingers glide through my hand I tried not to smile.

"We'll all be together when this is finished" At my raised eyebrow, he smiles himself as he pulls me up with him to stand "after Owen gets what he needs, I'll show you around London. _Granted_ , we will have to take him along like a puppy," I let out a few giggles as I nodded.

Deckard watched me for a few moments before blinking " _So_ how about you teach me some of this hacking stuff I'm sure Owen's stealing my beer from the fridge" I grinned as we sat back down at the computer.

"Oh, he _definitely_ is, along with Vegh's chocolate, Denlinger's chips, and my cookie dough ice cream," I admit as mock surprise flashed across his face, and it takes everything in me not to move closer especially with him gently stroking the back of my arm.

"Stealing beer is one thing but cookie dough ice cream... _absolute barbarian_ ".

* * *

The room quietens as a familiar dark-haired woman steps through the door like she had never been gone; the crew was finally back together, _albeit_ missing a few members and gaining a few.

Dom does the only thing his body will allow him to and gives her a knowing nod before turning back to Hobbs. "All right, Hobbs, you got the best crew in the world standing right in front of you. Give them a reason to stay".

Luke Hobbs just sniffed before throwing out some pictures and files "Our target is _Owen Shaw_. Former major in the S.A.S., Spec-ops soldier. He ran the UK's Mobility Division in Kabul and Basra.

"Ah, _damn_ ," Tej called out as the crew move closer to see the files on the table "That Mobility unit's the truth. We're talking vehicular warfare. Best in the world," Everyone listened intently to his shocking words. "Those guys don't mess around," Tej informed them in reverence.

They each shifted their gaze from the paperwork to Hobbs "For years, they've been running jobs in Europe, but it's their most recent jobs that graduated them to a whole new level. Three targets, highly specific. The program terminal from an ICBM missile..."

"So, what does this all mean?" Brian asked his gaze studying the papers, his time as a former officer, and agent of the law coming back to him as he tried to read between the lines of what was written and not written in the files.

"Well, our best guess is that Shaw's crew is building a Nightshade device" Hobbs's words were spoken so plainly, but not one of the crew seemed to know what he was talking about, even tech guy Tej had gone silent.

"Which is?" Gisele questioned raising her eyebrow as Letty glanced over at the tall brunette woman whom she had last seen in Mexico when she was looking around for clues on Rosalie's disappearance.

 _"A tech bomb."_

Letty's eyes immediately met Dom's and they betrayed her stoic expression "Rosalie _wouldn't_ help someone make a bomb" Dom opened his mouth to speak before she cut him off just like old times "I _know_ she wouldn't."

The female agent next to Dom stepped in, " _Maybe_ she doesn't know she is?" the group looks to the brunette confused as she continues on, "It's designed to block an entire military communication grid for 24 hours".

"If you blind a soldier for a single second in the middle of a fight, he dies. If you blind a country for 24 hours, the loss of life is unthinkable" A beat passes as the tall man sighs before admitting, "This could be worth billions to the right buyer."

 _"Billions?"_ Tej splutters as the others look towards him "Why don't we just steal that shit?" There were a few flutters of agreement that were interrupted by Roman's instance as he stood by a snack vending machine.

"Hey, man. Which one of these things is a dollar? It says something about..." Roman begins before a gunshot rings out, and the glass of the vending machine shatters before it falls to the ground at his feet.

Hobbs places his gun back in its holder as his gaze doesn't move from it's locked position of Roman's now terrified expression "It's on the house" Roman takes a few things pretending he wasn't scared before quickly scurrying away.

"I want you to help me catch Shaw. He's only got one piece left that he needs, and I intend to stop him before he gets it." Hobbs shrugged before going in for the kill " _Now_ , I know you guys are a family. So I'm offering you a chance right now to make that family whole again."

"You want to make this family whole again? Get us to Rosalie, we'll get you Shaw, full pardons all the way around." Brian barters as the other watch on in wonder, they could get everything they wanted right now.

They would be able to return back to their lives.

Mia and Brian could take their son back to the US and live happily. Rosalie would be back home, and maybe Dom could work on his relationship with Letty.

The DSS agent shook his head at the request, "I _can't_ promise you that" taking back the files he carried on with "I _also_ can't promise that I can get Miss Toretto pardoned after working with Shaw."

Dom, Letty, and Brian's heads all snapped up at once; even if they got Rosalie back, would she still be _wanted_ everywhere as they're pardoned.

" _Yes_ , you can. She's with us, she's _our_ family" Letty glanced at Brian impressed that he would fight so hard for Rosalie, but she understood that he still blamed himself for what happened to her "That's the deal. _Take it or leave it_."

Hobbs huffed but gave in seeing no other option "You get me Shaw, and I'll get your pardons" at the expectant stares from Dom, Brian, and Letty; he quickly added, _"All of you."_


	16. SIXTEEN

Pressing the button to link my comms with the team, I used the city CCTV system to follow our old teammate through the streets of London as he was being escorted by the police "He's here Shaw, and he's wired" I inform the leader of our plan.

Waiting for his confirmation, I eye the screen as I switch from the outside CCTV to the one that was inside the building just as Oakes walked in looking guilty, I knew that Shaw wouldn't out him before playing cat and mouse that wasn't his style.

But I _also_ knew how both Deckard and Owen felt about being betrayed.

"Is everything going smoothly?" I heard Vegh's accented voice ring in my ear as I watched the two men on my screen talk calmly, almost as if nothing was wrong.

"Not sure, they're just talking," I answered, not knowing what was being said, for some reason, this system didn't have audio so they could be talking about anything from the weather to tea and crumpets but from the small twitch of Owen's hand I knew better.

Hearing Klaus' annoyed words at my lack of intel I let out a huff "Hey Klaus, how about you let people with more than one brain cell worry about the adult stuff and go back to learning your ABC's" I mocked hearing various laughs from my earpiece.

My jaw ticked as I glanced at my surroundings, I was sat in my car waiting for the signal from Owen as my laptop was resting on the steering wheel and my hands were itching to do something.

That was the joys of being an adrenaline junkie I was always either racing or hacking, my hands didn't know what to do with themselves when I wasn't doing those things.

Beeping noises filled the car as my screen popped up with messages, my fingers worked against the keyboards as I switched to another camera " _Shit_ , Owen they're coming in. You need to get out of there now!" I exclaimed, wanting to help but knowing I had to wait for his signal.

Turning up the police scanner radio I had linked to my laptop I smiled as a call went out about alarms at the Interpol headquarters, the others were already doing their part of the plan, _my_ role was watching out for Owen and making sure everything runs smoothly.

"Owen I'm serious if you don't get your _ass_ out of there in the next 2 minutes I'll drag you out myself" I hissed through my earpiece watching a small smirk twitched at his lips before he threw a bag towards Oakes and climbed into the specially made vehicles we had built.

Everything was quiet for a few moments before the building Owen was driving from began to blow up, I watched as it crumbled to the ground with not only innocent police officers falling into the rubble, but I knew Oakes was under it.

 _"Time to go, Sweetheart."_

That was my cue. There was no time to think about Oakes well being. Closing the laptop, I quickly pulled a screen up from the center console and began working on it. Owen had this car specially made for me after I built my skills back up, this screen could do anything and everything I wanted.

 _Even_ hacking a close-by camera to watch over my teammates.

"I'm on it," I say as I start my car driving towards our hideout, tapping the screen while I drive I'm lucky that there were no other cars about, but I wasn't worried, I could hack and drive at the same time even with my eyes closed – probably.

"Anything worrying?" I heard Owen's voice question as I watch him drive through the streets on my screen, seeing a formation of blue flashing lights building up behind him like a wave, I wasn't worried though I knew the team had this.

"Well, you have a ton of cops on your ass, you know, if you call that worrying," I laugh, knowing what his answer would be; nothing unnerves either one of the Shaw brothers; they were always unshakable.

 _"I don't"_ I could almost feel his smirk coming through the comms unit as I let out a soft laugh.

Switching my screen, I frown, seeing unmarked cars driving in formation towards the Interpol headquarters. "Guys, you've got company," I tell them as I pull the camera back a little "5 black unmarked cars coming your way".

"Got it, Princess" Adolfson replies as I hear gunshots in my ear, the sad thing is that sound no longer fazes me, I glance at the screen and see my team make their way out of the building as a gun battle ensues between the two groups.

"Guys you're good to go" I call out as I mark a way out for them as send it to their GPS tracking, it wasn't exactly how we planned, but it would do " _shit_ , you've still got a tail" I warned Vegh as I made my way through the streets calmly.

No one knew where I was, and I wasn't being followed, I wanted to keep it that way for as long as possible.

Tapping rapidly against my screen, I winced at the destruction my team was leaving behind before realizing they weren't the only ones being destructive " _Wow_ , these guys are good" I mumble to myself watching the other people keep up with my teammates.

I've _never_ seen anyone do that.

"Sweetheart, I need you here," was all Owen needed to say as I saw him being blindsided by multiple cars. Pushing my screen back, I revved the car angrily before taking off towards him, they just fucked with my family, and I wasn't having it.

Flying around a corner I quickly side hit one of the cars as it was crushing Owen between it and a huge truck _"shit"_ I called out when Owen and I split off from each other as I realized that I was now being followed by two cars and the truck was still tailing Owen.

"You've got this Sweetheart" Owen comforted in my ear as I sped up forcing the other cars to do the same, twisting and turning I tried to shake the two vehicles, but I was having no luck "Lost him" I heard Owen chuckled as I gritted my teeth _"Rose?"._

Feeling my car jolt forward, I realized I been hit. "Holy fuck!" I screamed as the car swerved, giving me no choice but to stop, the other two vehicles stopped too, and I watched as a man and woman quickly get out of their cars.

Grabbing my gun, I opened the car do as the man stalked closer to me. _"Rosalie!"_ He called out as I brought my arm up and let off a shot at him as the woman cried out grabbing him to her, the man just eyed me in shock before I climbed back into my car and getting away as quickly as I could.

My stomach hurt as I thought of his pained expression, he looked at me as if I had taken his _world_ and pulled it out from under him.

* * *

Letty sat in front of Dom as she held a gaze to his shoulder, neither one of them spoke about Rosalie coldly shooting Dom, they were just lucky she didn't aim to kill.

Brian walked towards them after confirming to Mia that Rosalie was still alive "She definitely saw it was you?" The blond questioned as Letty began to dig into Dom's shoulder for the bullet.

"She looked _dead_ at me, Brian" Dom's voice broke suddenly, and Letty felt her eyes begin to well up, they had thought she was dead, then they found out she was alive working for a team of criminals, and now she attacked them.

"Maybe the Rosalie we once knew is gone, Dom" Both Letty and Dom tensed up at his words "Even though she's alive, maybe she's gone" The brunette dropped the bullet into the metal bowl, and a soft clank rang out, but she still said nothing.

"You don't turn your back on family. Even when they do," Was all Dom said to Brian before the blue-eyed man backed off, leaving them to talk.

"It's like-" Letty began before letting out a puff of air as she desperately tried to keep her tears to herself, Rosalie was the only one who could bring her to tears "- _like_ she didn't even recognize us."

"I've seen her give that cold stare of hers before, but I've never been on the receiving end," Dom said as he let out a small chuckle "Seeing her get out that car with her mean mug on reminded me so much of you."

Letty snorted, knowing there was no denying that she had taught that girl well, "What did we do wrong?" She whispered as Dom slowly pulled her into his chest, feeling just like old times.

 _"Nothing,"_ Dom answered lowly as he stroked her hair. "We did nothing, and Rosalie did nothing wrong, but something isn't right here" Letty moved away to say something when Tej called out in surprise.

"What's up?" Dom questioned as the tech guy jumped up from his seat.

His screen began to move and glitch all on its own "Someone's hacking me" Tej laughed in surprise as the others watching him in amazement.

" _Well_ , why aren't you doing anything?" Gisele questioned as they all surrounded the set up that Tej had created and gasped, seeing all the files being tampered with.

"I can't, whoever it is locked me out," Tej groaned as he holds his head in frustration seeing his computer being messed with and not being able to do anything about it "Whoever it is, they're good Dom, _outstanding_."

Multiple screens were being filled with their information, and Tej almost screamed at the sight of it, the hacker was finding every little detail that he had spent time hiding and they were doing it with little effort.

"They working with Shaw?" Han questioned as he stood beside Gisele when his alias popped up, and he smirked seeing _'Han Seoul-Oh'_ until his face dropped when that was quickly changed to _'Han Lue.'_

 _"She'll find anything on the web. Anything about anybody,"_ Brian recited back to Dom, remembering the first time Dom admitted to him about his youngest sister's illegal extracurricular activities.

Dom's face slacked a little as he turned back to the screen and watched as it stopped glitching just a quickly as it began **_"Rosalie."_**


	17. SEVENTEEN

**Thank to everyone who commented in the last chapters, I'm so bad to replying to comments on here but I always read them so please don't feel like you're being ignored! Love you all, and I hope everyone is keeping safe in this worrisome time**

* * *

Gisele gazed at the screen after Tej had managed to get his computer system back, her stomach felt like someone had punched her when she comes across a familiar brunette that she didn't realize was the same Rosalie that she had known.

"She's younger than I thought" She mused feeling Han standing by her side as he munched on a pack of chips looking towards the same picture that she was, only his face held amusement instead of the hidden guilt that was feeling.

The Korean snorted as he nodded. " _Yeah_ , I made that same mistake once" his eyes shifted over to where Letty and Dom were stood "almost got my ass kicked for it too" he laughed as if he remembered something.

Gisele stood silently as she studied the image before Han placed a gentle hand on her shoulder _"You okay?"_ he asked as the others began to make their way over to forge a new game plan on stopping Shaw and getting Rosalie back.

"I'm sorry," The tall Israeli woman said softly, glancing towards Dom and Letty as they looked back at her, confused. "If I had known it was _her_ , I would have told you sooner," everyone began to glance at each other.

"What are you talkin' about?" Letty questioned raising an eyebrow at the other woman still not over everything that went down with Braga, she was after all his right-hand woman.

" _I_ was the one who recruited Rosalie, I saw how good she was and convinced Braga to give her a shot" the room went silent as tensions began to rise "I was also the one who found her on the side of the road after Fenix."

Letty's eye twitched, and it looked like she was trying to restrain herself "what did you do?" everyone visibly gulped from the low tone that came from Letty and knew mama bear was about to rear her ugly head.

The Latina was evidently pissed at this new information, and Gisele obviously wasn't told that it was, in fact, Brian who dangled Rosalie like bait, and that's the reason Gisele had recruited Rosalie.

"When I realized she was alive, I drove her to the closest clínica, and they took her in" Gisele explained as she remembered the sounds of Rosalie's pained screams as she dragged her into the clínica yelling for someone to help the young girl "I went back to find her, _but_ she was already gone."

No one spoke until Letty let out an honest _"Thank you"_ Gisele glanced up at the dark-haired woman's who face held no malice "I want to be angry, but I can't because _you_ gave her the chance to live" Dom gave a small smile at Letty's words.

Gisele, however, couldn't stop the guilt that continues to pool in her eyes " _but_ I still forced her into Braga's hands, and now she's working with Shaw" guilt wasn't an emotion Gisele was familiar with but with Rosalie, _she felt it_ , and she was ready to do whatever it took to make it better.

Letty just let out a small laugh as the former tension between the two women dissipated "Believe me, _Chica_ , no one can make my Mija do something she didn't want to do."

Brian and Dom let out deep chuckles at Letty's words in agreement, "There's _no-one_ like Rosalie Toretto."

* * *

.

I held the picture in my hand that we'd found after I did some internet sleuthing, I had found some minor information, but as soon as I tried to dig further into their leader Dominic, I was stopped by Owen who pushed me to _rest_ instead after my run-in with that other team.

It was a picture of the man I had shot and the woman with him, they were sat together looking _very_ much in love. I had no idea what drew me to this picture, but it was like I couldn't look away from it.

"Do you know them, treacle?" Ivory asked gently as I sighed, shaking my head, throwing the picture down as Owen side-eyed me, _I didn't know them_ , but I still couldn't help but feel like something was off.

"No," I muttered, gnawing on my lip anxiously. "Probably just feeling weird because I shot him," I told them honestly as Ivory nodded and patted my shoulder.

"That's normal, Sweetheart, but you did what you had to do," The taller dark-skinned man told me with a stern look on his face, I bit my cheek, letting that sink in, it was Adolfson who had taught me to shoot first if I thought I was in danger.

Dominic Toretto stepped up to me _and_ knew my name, _I panicked_ , but I was safe, I didn't want to think of what could have happened if I hadn't shot him. Owen said his team was here to help Hobbs bring us down, and I wouldn't let them do that.

Feeling for my cell phone, I stood up with a sigh. "I'm going to get some fresh air," I said, already dialing the familiar number for the one person I knew I could count on to make me feel better right now.

The team all nodded absent-minded except for Owen, who just grinned at me from his spot next to the computer "Say hi to _Deckard_ for me" I felt my face burn as I pushed his shoulder on the way past sticking out my tongue childishly at him.

My relationship with Deckard had quickly turned into something more after my first mission, all my frustration towards his cocky attitude had disappeared after him taking care of me when I broke down in tears.

He let me cry in his arms for hours before he talked me through it, I wasn't sad though I was bottling all my emotions and they just happened to spill out after the mission in Berlin. My life had gone from a blank slate to attacking military convoys, so I think a breakdown was imminent.

Who knew that the big strong Deckard Shaw would be soft for an amnesiac hacker? _I didn't._ Neither did Owen until he caught the two of us sharing our first _(but definitely not the last)_ kiss in his office.

I smiled, hearing his British accent on the other end of the call, it was amazing how just hearing his voice could make me feel a lot better _"Hey"_ I greeted quietly, sitting on a stray box outside our temporary hideout.

"There she is," He exclaimed as I let out a small laugh, the stark difference between the way Deckard talked to me and how he talked to others was amusing. Everyone thought he was some stoic bad guy, but only Owen and I knew how comical he actually was "How's it going?".

"We got what we needed" I informed him as I pulled my knees up to my chest before letting out a puff of air "I _shot_ a guy" my admittance was met with silence, but I knew Deckard wouldn't make me feel bad, he was another shoot first ask questions later person.

"Are you okay?" I smiled softly to myself, I could hear in his voice how unbothered by my statement he was, but at the same time he felt like he needed to check up on me "is he dead? _Did Owen_...".

I stopped his questions, knowing his inner mercenary coming out. " _No_ , I only got him in the shoulder, and I saw him get away" I picked at a thread in my jeans as I thought of the picture I had found that once again made it to the forefront of my mind.

"Then what's wrong" that was the question that I had been asking myself since I saw Dominic Toretto getting out of his car and the expression he had given me after I put a bullet in his shoulder so coldly.

 _"I think I knew him."_


	18. EIGHTEEN

Feeling hands on my shoulders my chair was wheeled in front of a computer as Owen showed me the ID of the person calling him before nodding to the computer screen, I nodded quickly and opened up the tech application that let me see into Firuz's garage.

Watching the screen I frowned seeing the face of a woman that I could have _sworn_ I'd seen before but I couldn't place her in my limited memory, whoever she is she was asking for information about Owen and that was enough to warrant our assistance.

Ending the call Owen huffed "Jah, Ivory _go_ " the two men nodded before Owen's eyes caught mine and narrowed in thought "Rose you go too" I didn't question him my job here wasn't limited to being a hacker and the stuffiness of the hideout was beginning to get to me.

Grabbing my jacket I quickly jumped into the jeep as Ivory started the vehicle and sped from the hideout "What did we see then, Treacle" Ivory questioned as he sped through the streets of London, we needed to get to Firuz before the enemy realized his delay tactics.

"Two women" I recalled holding onto the door "could have been more but Owen didn't exactly give me any time to recon," I told the dark-skinned man rolling my eyes, I hated going into any situation with limited knowledge.

"we'll deal with it" Jah stated sounding so sure that it confused me but before I could question him we were skidding into Firuz's garage, if we hadn't known there were people here we wouldn't have been none the wiser, it looked deserted.

Following the two older men out of the car, we slowly walked up to the office as my eyes scanned the area for any potential foes hidden around, hearing two clicks I stopped dead and nearly jumped out of my skin as Jah and Ivory opened fire suddenly.

A bullet whizzed past my head forcing me to crouch and take out my pistol to fire back, I hid behind a metal unit and tried not to panic when I heard the squealing of bullets as they traveled through the air before thudding on the unit protecting me.

Taking aim I cursed when my gun clicked but no bullets came out "Fuck!" looking at the pistol angrily I threw it to the ground backing away from the gunfire until a body slammed into mine and pinned me to the ground.

Glancing up I fought against the grip of the woman I now knew to be Letty Ortiz, a romantic interest of Dom "Get _off_ of me!" I screamed at her as she pressed me harder into the ground but made no attempt to shoot or hurt me.

"Rosalie, stop!" for a moment I did "It's me, _Mija_. It's Letty" I gazed into her deep brown eyes for a few seconds as we both stilled, she was talking to me like we knew each other and it pained me to say I felt like I had seen those panic-struck eyes before.

 _"Rose!"_ A shout for Jah was all it took for me to come out of my daze, lifting up my knees I placed my feet into Letty's ribs and kicked her off me. Getting up quickly I followed the sound of Jah's calls and noticed him running empty-handed with two men following him.

Diving into the underground tunnel I pushed myself to get away hoping my last few months of training paid off enough to get me out of here, hearing footsteps running behind me I knew it was one of three women for the garage.

I only knew _one_ of them wasn't trying to kill me.

Pushing past people I ran through the subway system, I had to lose the tail I'd gained, turning my head I glanced back only to see it was _agent Riley Hicks_ chasing me with a mean look on her face, a part of me was hoping that it was Letty or the other woman.

This one was _definitely_ going to kill me.

Turning back I let out a gasp as I ran into someone _"shit"_ I groaned as I was suddenly grabbed from behind, I felt myself being thrown against a wall before a fist was punched into my gut. She quickly turned me around and tried to grab my arm before I threw an elbow to her face.

Swinging around to punch her she ducked and struck back making me fall into the wall, she grabbed my wrist and locked a cuff around it. Punching her leg I quickly headbutted her before she could cuff my other arm "what the fuck!" I shouted out loud as she glared at me.

Bringing my leg up I kicked her in the stomach before jumping forward to grab her only to have her move and knee me in the gut and roundhouse kicking me in the back sending me straight into the tiled wall.

Dodging her knee I pulled the cuff across my hand so it acting as a set of knuckles "give it up" Riley taunted as she shadowed my stance, we were both breathing heavily but that didn't stop us from trading a few more hits and kicks.

Before I knew it I was being trapped in a head-scissor and brought down into an armbar, it was one thing to have it done by Jah who would let me tap out in a second but I had a feeling Riley was too into her pent up aggression to have mercy on me.

Hitting any part of her I could I tried to wriggle my way out but the more I moved the tighter her grip got, I did the only sensible thing I could think of before she broke my arm. Moving my head closer to her thigh I opened my mouth and clamped my teeth around the meaty part of her leg.

 _I bit her._

 _"bitch!"_ she cried out instantly letting me out of her hold in favor of holding her wound, spitting on the ground I quickly got up after noticing her do the same. I let out a growl before launching my whole body at her and smirking when I saw her eyes widened as we both fell and tumbled down the hard concrete stairs.

Groaning to myself I felt the few trickles of blood spill from my head and mouth but that was the least of my worries when I noticed Riley getting up quicker than I was, I backed away as the older woman loomed over me before she was suddenly tackled away.

Wiping the blood from my mouth I sat up to see Letty and a shocked looking Riley now trading punches "not _her,_ you bitch" Letty seethed as she headbutted Riley before her gaze locked on mine and the cuffs around my wrist _"run!"._

Not wasting a moment I pushed myself up and through the trained doors just as they were closing, I gripped the metal bar of the train and watched as the two women continued to fight as my escape route was making its getaway.

I eyed an old woman glancing at me in fright and remembered that I not only was bloodied and looked like hell, but I also had a pair of handcuffs wrapped around one wrist.

Unzipping my pockets I shoved my hands into them before giving her a tight-lipped smile as I sat down" _Roleplaying_. You should try it sometime".

An undignified scoff was the only thing that left her mouth as the surrounding area filled with silence and only the sound of my boot tapping was heard. I waited anxiously for the train to stop again hoping that no surprises were waiting for me at the next station.

Arriving at the next stop I quickly exited the train trying to wipe away any remnants of my previous fight, I glanced over my shoulder every now and then expecting the stocky agent to jump out and throw me into submission.

Rounding the corner towards Firuz's garage I jumped when a familiar silver range rover stopped beside me and Jah's form signaling me to jump into the vehicle which I wasted no time in doing "Are you ok?" the man questioned briefly looking over my form.

"I'll live," I said abruptly to the Asian man as I pulled the mirror down to try and clear my face of any blood before getting back to the hideout, I didn't want anyone knowing that one of the enemies had to save my ass from being kicked.


	19. NINETEEN

Letty slammed the door open to the hideout as she and Riley limped into the room, having given up on their fight. "What the hell happened?" Dom questioned, seeing the disheveled state the two were in.

"I met your sister," Riley grunted as she tried to pull herself back together, not risking a glance at the dark-haired woman who was pacing around like an angry tiger. "She's _lovely_ , by the way," she quipped as Letty's eyes shot over to her enraged.

"What the _hell_ was that?!" The furious Latina questioned throwing her arms out "you tried to shoot Rosalie" everyone in the room turned to look at the brunette agent as Letty continued to seethe, "You could have _killed_ her!".

Riley quickly stepped up when Letty did ready to resume the fight they had started in the subway. "I was doing my job," she answered promptly. " _Rose_ is a criminal in the eyes of the law, and I was bringing her in."

The words were valid, but the way Riley spoke them rubbed Letty the wrong way, and she was quick to bite back until Dom stepped in between them, pushing Letty away from the agent and trying to get answers from her.

"Why didn't you bring Rosalie back with you?" He asked gently when Letty glanced up at him with glassy eyes, ones he had only seen when they thought she was gone forever, and once again, the man could feel his stomach-turning.

"She didn't recognize me Dom" Everyone in the room stopped dead at Letty's statement. "She didn't even know _who_ I was," a sob caught in Letty's throat, and she coughed to stop it from forming.

"How could she not know you?" Brian asked as the group huddled around the computer with the new piece of news on Rosalie "If Rosalie was working with Shaw of her own free will she'd _still-_ "

Letty crossed her arms and winced when her ribs shifted from Rosalie's kick. "It was like she looked straight _through_ me, Brian." rubbing a hand on her bones, Dom was the first to notice the pain that she was trying to hide.

"Did she hurt you?" He questioned in shock as Letty nodded, and he sighed heavily; first she shot him, and now she's hurt Letty, something was definitely wrong. _Even_ if Rosalie was working with Shaw, she'd never intentionally hurt him or Letty.

They could have put down her shooting Dom to shock, but seeing Letty close up and still hurting her was out of character for the youngest Toretto who they had helped raise from a baby.

Dom brushed Letty's hair behind her ear before dropping his hand when he remembers that she wasn't his anymore, the dark-haired woman just stared up at him with a raised eyebrow but says nothing.

"We'll fix this, whatever is happening with Rosalie, we can fix it _together_ " Theleader of the crew promised with a pit of yearning in his gut. "I want my family back together, and I'll take it any way I can."

* * *

The brakes on the jeep squealed as Jah, and I made our way back to the safehouse where the last of our team was waiting for us. "We lost Ivory," I said quietly as I entered the building _"He's gone."_

Owen glanced up at me from the table, but his face held no emotion for what I had just told him "Thanks" my eye twitched at his lack of emotion that one of our own had just been killed on the mission he sent us on.

"That's it?" I questioned wiping away the now drying blood from my face as the team bustle about around us, it was like I was the only one seeing something wrong with this situation. Did _none_ of them care that both Ivory and Oakes were now dead?

"If Ivory's dead, he made a _mistake_ " I scoffed at his words, not surprised after hearing them before, but I still couldn't believe his lack of empathy for anyone else in our team "If you make a mistake, you pay the price."

His words were threatening, but I knew he wasn't directing them towards me, but it hurt all the same "That's a great eulogy, _Shaw_. Are you going to give the same speech for the rest of us when we go out?" I hissed pushing past him to the room I had made my own.

Sitting on the small cot I had for a bed, I rubbed my face with a sigh, I felt tired, not a normal tired but one you feel deep down into your bones. The type of tired that even a full 8 hours of great sleep could fix.

Taking off my dirtied bloodied clothes, I threw them into the pile on the ground as I properly washed the blood from my knuckles and face. The bruises I knew I had were already showing up on my skin.

 _"Fuck"_ I mumbled when my wrist knocked against the sink and the metal handcuff bit into my skin, walking back over to my cot I dropped down on it as I reached into my duffel bag and pulled out a small pick-locking case.

Biting my lip, I awkwardly began undoing the metal from my wrist and rubbing the skin with a frown when the handcuff fell from my arm "bitch," I mumbled, throwing the cuffs into my bag along with the pick-locking kit.

Rubbing my face, I hissed at the pain I caused before letting out a small laughing sob _. "Oh fuck,"_ I sniffed, trying not to cry, but I was beginning to wonder if my life ever felt this hard before I lost everything.

Pulling on some cleaner clothes and my boots I decided to push it all to the back of my mind if everyone could do it then so would I. This was my life now, and I had no choice but to numb myself to its difficulties, I couldn't be a cry baby especially since I'm the youngest.

Going down to the garage I put my jacket on the workbench as I started to work on my car, this was something I'm good at, and if I was working on this, I didn't have enough time to think about the deaths of my teammates or the coldness of the man I saw as my brother.

"are you okay?" I sighed quietly, hearing Owen's voice come from behind me, it's like he has an internal beacon for when I'm upset, but this time I wasn't ready for him to try and smooth things over with his charm like usual.

"I'm _fine_ " I answered simply as I continued to work on the car as he walked closer to me and silently peering at the engine I was working on, and I gave a small sigh knowing I would only get the same speech about making mistakes and paying the price that I always got.

Although not being blood-related siblings, Owen and I often squabbled as if we were, and usually, we had Deckard around to mediate between the two of us or tell us we were being idiots and to make up.

"You know Rose when I found you in the hospital, and you couldn't remember anything, I said to myself, _'This girl has a gift. She's a blank page.'_ " I huffed, showing him that I was still listening. "And that made me feel _very_ protective of you."

Putting down my tools I turned around to face him as I leaned back against my car _"I'm just-"_ at my hesitance, his eyes softened "I'm just tired Owen" I admitted as I crossed my arms over my chest "I'm tired of getting hurt, tired of losing people. It's just a lot sometimes."

I sighed heavily as Owen pulled me into his chest and I fought with myself not to cry as he brushed my hair softly "I'm tired too" He professed quietly "I couldn't possibly begin to understand how you're feeling, but you're not alone."

"I feel like I woke up with nothing, and my life went from zero to 100 real fast," I mumbled, pressing my face into his chest, looking for comfort as Owen hummed in agreement.

"To lose one's memory must be hard enough, but to then be thrust into this life, it can get difficult" The older man cooed as I hugged into him, forgetting the reason I was angry in the first place the tighter he held onto me.

"That's why I have to be tough on you to prepare you for this life. To help make sure you _don't_ make mistakes because If something happened to you, I would find that a lot harder to bear" I stiffen a little in his arms at the implication of what could happen if I did make a mistake.

I know he would never outright hurt me, but it did make me wonder what he would do if I did make a mistake if I was the one who found themselves amid an error "I'm going to get some air."

Pulling myself out of his arms, I quickly climbed into my car as Owen just watched me silently, I could feel his eyes calculating my every move as I drove out of the garage.

 _"To err is human, but forgive is divine"_ I spoke knowing those words had no place in this team, I had once viewed this team as a family, but now I noticed not a single one of them cared about the other.

Unless it could benefit them in some way, they were willing to work with each other for a job, but as soon as it was over, they turned their backs on each other.

Loyalty was a bitch at times, especially when you had no idea if the person you were loyal to was dependable or if they were loyal to you in return.


	20. TWENTY

**A/N: So this is my longest Fast & Furious chapter to date (i think?) It's sort of an apology for making you guys wait so long, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Brian sits up on his cot after hearing footsteps coming towards his cell _"Brian O'Conner"_ The familiar Spanish accent rang out as Braga opened the metal window to his cell.

"That was quite an entrance," The blonde man stands throwing the paper plane he'd made to the ground as he walked closer to the door. "You put a lot of these men in here. _What?_ You didn't think we would recognize you?" He quickly eyed the two goons stood either side of the drug cartel leader.

"I've kept tabs on you, you know. You've been having a lot of fun out there. Good cop gone bad, Rio de Janeiro. It's exciting when you go criminal, isn't it?" The shorter man laughed as Brian stayed silent. "Too bad you didn't do it earlier, you could have worked for me."

"Like Rosalie Toretto?" Brian asked as his jaw ticked, that's why he was here, Rosalie was his sister too, and he needed to help her so if it took him getting arrested then so be it "So tell me something because I _buried_ her."

" _Yeah? You did?_ You buried something, I couldn't tell you who or what it was" The sneer was evident on Braga's face, he was enjoying the pain that was in Brian's eyes at the thought of the young brunette.

"I know she's running with Owen Shaw" The blond man spat from inside the cell, not able to keep himself calm after seeing the smug expression on the other man's face.

Braga froze for a second, losing the upper hand. "Still playing cop, huh? Trust me, this is way above your pay grade," He warned, but Brian needs the info, he needed to know what was going on with Rosalie.

"Humor me, _please_." It wasn't really a question as much as a demand.

The drug cartel leader sniffed before shrugging, "Well, you're a dead man walking, what does it matter'? I ran everything for Shaw. Drugs, guns, money, women. He taught me to think global when I was just local. He made me a wealthy man."

"And this guy didn't just have the cartels working for him. He had the CIA, DEA, everyone in his pocket. He knew what was going to happen before they did."

Braga's brown eyes almost twinkled with glee as he lay down his next bit of information. " _In fact,_ he even knew when some wet-behind-the-ears FBI agent decided to put some informant in my cartel."

"The minute you put Rosalie undercover, she was dead, bro, but she survived. That girl is one _tough_ bitch, Shaw found her in a hospital two days later. He went to finish the job."

Brian's eyes began to fill with water, knowing how close Rosalie was to dying all because he needed to take down the man in front of him, and she was desperate to save her family, "And he didn't kill her. Why?"

"She had no memory. Perfect girl, huh? So he took her in and molded her into something _more_. If I had known she was as good as she is, I would have kept her" The older man laughed as Brian felt sick to his stomach.

The young girl who he'd seen grow up from afar had no idea who she was, and he helped play a part in that "You're lucky this door's between us." He threatened only to have the door of his cell begin to open.

The two goons either side of Braga quickly pulled out homemade shanks. "What happened to Rosalie is on _your_ head." The drug cartel leader said lowly as he stepped closer to Brian's cell.

Throwing at fist into Braga's face, Brian quickly engages in a fight with the two goons, they were out for blood, and he would be damned if his son grew up without his dad. A few slashes stuck him, but he was determined not to go down.

Taking down the two goons, Brian turns his attention to Braga who was lay on the small coat with a face full of blood, the blond picked up one of the shanks before grabbing the drug trafficker _"Look at me! Look at me"._

Braga only laughed as Brian shook his tears, noticeable to them both. "You won't do it" the ex-cop plunges the sharp weapon into the other man's thigh, the adrenaline of nearly being killed running through him.

"What is Shaw up to?" Brian shouted as he gripped Braga tighter as his arm shook.

"How do you think he knows your next move before you make it? He's got eyes on you. Think about it." The older man rasped as his white teeth were now red with the blood pouring from his nose.

Drawing his arm back Brian moved to stab again before Braga grabbed his wrist "The only way you get close to Shaw is if he _wants_ you there and he's got Rosalie sitting all pretty next to him, you're _never_ going to get her back" Braga taunted with a laugh.

Brian threw Braga from his grip as he sat down on the ground with his arms across his legs, breathing heavily. He now had to call Dom and tell him what happened with Rosalie, and he wasn't looking forward to it. "She's his now, and you? Not even a blip on her radar. Some family, _huh?"._

* * *

The bass of the music was pumping through the streets as I squared up to the loser who I just beat, he mocked me for being a girl racer, but he wasn't laughing anymore as he angrily handed over his car keys.

"You got lucky," He hissed as he tried to walk away before I grabbed his arm and glared at him expectantly _"fuck,"_ he sighed before pushing his slips into my hand and storming off.

I snorted in amusement as I walked over to the car I had just won "Good job girl!" one of the girls surround the vehicle called out as I closed the door, giving the car a quick glance over.

Racing was like a stress reliever for me; it was something I could do when I needed a couple of minutes to not think about things. For a short time from the start to the finish line, _I felt like I was free._

Getting back into my car I decided to have one more race before I had to go back to the safe house, we were relocating to Lusitania, Spain as Owen had found the final component we need for whatever Owen was making us get.

Unzipping my jacket, I threw it on the passenger seat after driving up to the start line waiting for the next unlucky person to try and keep up with me, hearing a rumble I turned my head only to see Dominic Toretto smirking at me from the next car.

"You've got some _serious_ balls, man" I laughed honestly, who the hell gets shot and then squares up to them in a race. I shook my head amused but feeling totally confused at the same time.

"I've been told," He chucked with a big grin on his face, one that put me oddly at ease, and I could almost feel the tension in my body melt away.

"What is it with you?" I huffed sort of impressed at this guy's lack of worry "Do you got a death wish or something?" I had read his file more than once, and the only thing I could get from it was he was fiercely loyal to his friends and family.

Not the sort of guy who takes a bullet from a stranger and then acts like old friends with them. "If that's what it takes. I just want to race"

"I can understand that," I frown, turning my head away before smiling mischievously. "You might lose your car," I taunted, giving the car he was in a look over.

It's a Dodge Charger Daytona. The rear spoiler and front nose were both short, giving it a different look than that of the original Daytona Chargers, but it was a beautiful car none the less.

Toretto just laughs and gives me a broad smile when he notices my eyes roaming over the car like a hungry lioness stalking a zebra "Let's do it."

I shrugged, trying to seem unfazed by his friendliness, but the more I talked to him, the more I realized he wasn't doing it to lure me into a false sense of comfort or to trap me "Your funeral."

"Ride or die, _remember?"_ I frowned, watching him drive closer to the start line where Rita the Head of London Crew was waiting to call our race, those words seemed so familiar but unfamiliar at the same time, and I couldn't refute them, they just made sense.

" _Listen up!_ Out here, we're used to getting what we want. This is London, baby" Everyone around us cheered at her words as she stood in between mine and Toretto's vehicles "But remember, don't bite the bait. Are you ready'?"

I nod and rev my car smirking when it purrs "Ready" both our engines were now roaring as the crowd got wilder.

"Steady" My heart thumped inside my chest, I had never been so nervous about racing someone or at least as far as I knew. My fingers gripped the wheel tighter, and I didn't dare to lose concentration, _"Go!"_

The tires on both our cars screeched as we shot forward as eagerly as the other, I guess we both had something to prove right now.

Speeding out onto the streets I was staying ahead of Toretto as we both dodged and weaved through the traffic, I knew he was a great racer from his file, but now it was a test to see if he could keep up with me.

Looking in my mirror, my smirk dropped as I noticed not only Toretto's car behind me but another car, dodging the same traffic and never once struggling to keep up; whoever it was, they were following the two of us.

Maybe Toretto racing me was a trap after all.

Shifting through gears and cutting through traffic, all I could hear was the beeping of horns and the screeching of tires; it was like music to my ears until the loud wails of sirens cut through the air "Fuck."

Not only was I in the middle of racing, being followed by a potential enemy who might be working with Toretto, I now had to fend off cops too.

Rounding the corner, I lost my lead as Toretto slipped in front of me effortlessly, growling I shifted gear again to pick up speed, the cop car was right on my ass as was the other vehicle.

Suddenly Toretto's car spins around, and I gasped quickly, moving to the left to avoid colliding with him as did the other car, but the cop wasn't as fortunate and plowed straight into a parked car.

Glancing back I let out a short laugh as Toretto spun himself back around "This guy is crazy" I called out in surprised amusement, I really wasn't expecting that, and he definitely gained some respect from me.

That didn't mean I was going to go easy on him.

Flipping up my NOS buttons I quickly hit the red button beside it kicking my car forward suddenly, I let out a whoop before I notice the other two doing the same and not only that they were both either side of me.

 _They were trying to box me in._

My car begins to slow before it should have forcing me to look down at my N2O gauge and seeing the pressure dropping rapidly. "You got to be kidding me," turning to my left, I recognized the face of the other driver.

 _It was Letty._

After seeing her earlier today, I was hoping to avoid her altogether, I didn't like the way they looked at me. They held identical heartbroken expressions, and it was something that made me feel sick with guilt, but I couldn't figure out why.

Watching the woman motion for me to follow her, I realized there was no way out of this, Toretto was too close beside me for a getaway, so I did as she asked and followed through an alley.

We stopped on the spot next to the Thames river, and I tried not to imagine every way they could kill me off right now, it was time to show them that they couldn't mess with me.

Opening my door, I climbed out of the car, feeling furious. "What the _fuck_ is this?" I seethed motion to the two of them who looked calm, if not a little apprehensive.

"You're still upshifting early" was the only thing Toretto said as my eyes switched from Letty to him, is he really pointing that out right now, in the middle of this 'war' we've got on.

"I do that, so you brake," I hissed, crossing my arms as I leaned back against the front of my car, the two of them stood side by side inching closer to me a little by little.

"You lose traction, and the back end kicks out."

Putting my tongue in my cheek I willed down any bratty reply I had, it was on the tip of my tongue until I remembered who I was talking to _"I noticed"_ Rolling my eyes I scoffed "Just because you know how I ride, doesn't mean you know me."

 _"Really?"_ Letty huffed as she mirrored my stance "We're probably the only people around here that know you" I frowned at her words, did I know her? Maybe from before Owen took me in?

"You never could resist the races. Nice scar," Toretto said, nodding to the scar on my wrist. "You never could keep yourself out of trouble, either," he added with a small smile as my eye stayed glued to my scar.

"What else do you two know about me?" I asked, trying to keep the pleading tone out of my voice, I had been with Owen for what felt like forever, and I was no closer to finding out who I was but here were two people who claim to know me.

"About you?" Letty questioned as I nodded quickly, watching a small smile appear on her face. _"Everything,"_ she whispered, moving closer to me, and I didn't dare back away from her.

"Like this scar. You got this by being a passenger in a car when it totaled, you were 17. Just after your first street race. Some _idiot_ lost control of her car, you're lucky you didn't lose your arm or your life" The older woman spoke as tears glistened in her eyes.

Pulling my arm away, I huffed, "And let me guess, you _saved_ me" as she shook her head, sniffing slightly as guilt shone through her tears.

" _No_. I was the idiot driving," She admitted before giving a small laugh "last time I saw you, you accused me of trying to kill you. Somehow you found it in you to forgive me, but I _never_ forgave myself".

"Here," Toretto pointed to the white line on the top of my head, slightly hidden by my hairline. "You got hurt after a NOS filled car exploded and then fell down the stairs morning after, that one _I_ never forgave myself for."

I gulped listening to their stories, they sounded almost too real to be fake.

" _All right,_ how about this one?" I demanded lifting up the bottom of my shirt to show a raised scar on my hip bone that I always wondered how I got. I often got caught up in all of my scars, hoping the story of how I got them was a story worthy of remembering.

"That's the last time we were all together in the DR. You demanded to go for a night swim" Toretto laughed as looking like he was remembering some of his best times "we never could say no to you."

"You cut yourself on the reef," Letty chimed in with a wide smile of her own "We followed you, even got the scars to match" she lifted her own shirt to show a similar looking scar to mine.

I laughed as a tear dropped from my eye before I could stop it. " _Look_ , I don't know why you're here, but I really think you're over your head," I warned them, wiping my face "You don't know what these people are capable of."

I still didn't know these two, although they obviously knew me, the least I could do was warn them off. I wasn't about to leap into their arms and change my loyalty from Owen, but I didn't want to see them die.

"We're here for _you_ ," Dom expressed as he placed a hand on my arm, and for a moment, I wanted to curl myself into them, to feel the safety and warmth that was showing through his eyes.

 _But I couldn't._

Moving his hand from my I arm, I curled into myself, "That girl you remember, it's _not_ me," I mumbled, shaking my head, whoever I was to them is gone now. I'm just _me_ , and even I didn't know her yet.

"Not from what I just saw," Dom claimed as his eyes pinned to mine "Like it _or_ not, you're still the same girl. I saw it out there. I see it right now" the absolute truth in which his words were spoken spooked me a little.

"I got to go," I stuttered, pulling myself away from the couple and slowly walking back to my car, knowing Owen would be expecting me back soon, especially after texting Vegh to pick up the car I had won.

 _"Hey"_ I quickly turned back at Letty's insistence to see her taking a chain from around her neck "This belongs with you, it _always_ has" Glancing down at the beautiful cross necklace I froze.

"Who am I to you?" I questioned quietly, almost not even wanting to know, this moment could make or break me.

Dom and Letty gave each other subtle looks before turning back to me as I stood beside my car, waiting for their answer. "Everything, you're our _everything_."


	21. TWENTY ONE

Dom and Letty watch Rosalie leave with smiles on their faces, they were one step closer to getting her back. They agreed not to tell her who she really was to them right now, they didn't want to hurt or confuse her.

A roaring came from behind the pair as a car rolled in behind them. "There she goes, leaving you _again_ ," Shaw mocked as he stepped out of the vehicle. "Bloody fickle, that one," he laughed as if it were an old joke between friends.

Letty growled and stepped forward as Dom discreetly held her back, "You want bloody'? We could do bloody."

Shaw just chuckles as he eyes the two "Street kids, start out stealing DVD players in East L.A., ends up heisting $100 million in Rio," He says, subtly revealing his knowledge about them.

"Not bad, huh?" Dom laughs with a twinkle in his eye as Shaw continues to watch the couple, waiting for a moment to end it all, to send the opposition back home.

"It's a good story, isn't it? _Almost_ inspiring." Shaw agrees as he steps closer to the pair. "See, what I couldn't fathom is why he's not relaxing on a beach somewhere with that cute little _Brazilian_ number" Dom avoids the questioning glance that Letty gave him.

"Instead, he's working with a _two-bit government hack_ like Hobbs" The British man scoffs, showing his apparent dislike for the bigger man.

Glancing over to the spot where the youngest Toretto made her escape, Shaw, clicked his tongue. "And then I realized - he has a weak spot," The two visibly stiffened at his words.

"We _all_ got a weak spot" Letty hissed out as her fingers twitched for the gun she had on her as Shaw gave her a taunting smile, he had something of theirs, and it was killing them.

"You know, when I was young, my brother always used to say, _'Every man has to have a code.'_ Mine? _Precision_ ," Shaw spoke with a smug grin. "A team is nothing but pieces you switch out until you get the job done. It's efficient. It works."

Dom raised an eyebrow seeing the flicker of _something_ in the other man's eye. "Except for Rosalie, there have been plenty of times to get rid of her, and you haven't. Why?" He questions as Shaw gives him a grin.

"What can I say, I've become somewhat attached to your little sister" The insinuation of Rosalie and Shaw being close sickened the other two "She's good at worming her way into your life until it seems likes she was always there."

The taller man frowned as he watched Shaw talk; he had no doubt in his mind that his sister had somehow gained his loyalty and respect, but the way he spoke about her was similar to his own.

Like he _cared_ about her.

"Loyalty is a fickle thing, but somehow a young, naive, and totally fearless woman managed to pull it from me, but _you?"_ Shaw gives an annoyed chuckle "You're loyal to a fault. Your code is about family, and that's great in the holidays, but it makes you predictable."

"And in our line of work, predictable means _vulnerable_ , and that means I can reach out and break you whenever I want" Letty stood confused at the British man's words; he just said he was loyal to Rosalie, but now he's implying that he would hurt her.

Or maybe he was talking about someone else in the family, _but who?_

The dark-haired woman seethed as she stood behind Dom, already making up her mind to do whatever she could to get Rosalie away from Shaw. No matter how dangerous or stupid it may be.

"At least when I go, I'll know what it's for" Dom answered stoically after hearing his foe's words on his sister, he had no doubt that Rosalie was in deep with this team but how deep was she in with Shaw.

"Well, at least you have a code, most men don't." Shaw nodded as if he was almost impressed, " _So,_ I'm going to give you a chance. Take your crew and walk away. That's the only way you're going to keep your family safe."

The older man's eye twitched at the subtle threat, "Your brother never told you never to threaten a man's family?" Shaw just smirked like the Cheshire cat. "It's a pretty stupid thing to do, but I'll make it simple for you. I walk away when _she_ walks away."

The Brit scoffed as he stood closer to the American " _Dominic_ , you should realize that she is _never_ going to walk away from me, we share a bond, not even death would break." Dom's jaw tightened, but he didn't relent. " _Well, then,_ it appears this inspiring tale has come to an end."

A red dot moved it's way up Dom's chest before laying directly over his heart "If that's the way it has to go." Letty took in a deep breath as she watched on before a similar red dot was placed over Shaw's heart.

Glancing down at the sniper mark, Shaw just laughed "Let me guess... _Hobbs_ " he had been bested by them, not that he would outwardly show it.

 _"The 'two-bit government hack.'"_ Letty sneered Shaw's words back at him as she watched the annoyed expression take over his eyes, different from the fake laugh he let out, before giving her a look of disgust and disdain.

Shaw stepped back and turned around, waving his finger in the air as he walked towards his car "See you around, Toretto, _Ortiz_ " He said her last name mockingly, almost tauntingly.

"You can bet on it," Dom's voice rumbled as the two men locked eyes as the one retreated into the night.

"We need to get her away from him" Letty started as they both took a deep breath "What the hell did he mean they _'have a bond'"_ The Latina cursed as she almost began to pace when her thoughts raced.

Dom stopped her from digging herself into a deeper stupor as he grabbed her shoulders. "We'll get her back, even if she doesn't remember us. We're _still_ a family, and we don't give up on family".

* * *

Playing with the necklace wrapped around my hand, I sighed as I sat on the table with the manila folders we had made up of the other team's information _'Dominic Toretto'_ and _'Leticia Ortiz'_ were placed in front of me.

They knew me, and apparently, I knew them but how.

I flicked through the paperwork frowning when I noticed most of it had been blacked out. _Someone_ had redacted a lot of their backgrounds, family, and other parts of their information.

Someone on my team didn't want us to find out what was hidden behind these black boxes that just made my fingers itch with curiosity as I eyed the computer next to me. What harm could a little hacking do?

I bit my lip as I crossed my legs with a sigh, Letty said I had a car accident with her when I was seventeen that means they knew me when I was a teenager, did they know who my family was?

My mind raced with thoughts as I tried to keep myself calm, a part of me wanted to go find them and demand they tell me more, but a more significant part of me was scared that even after knowing more my memory would still be blank.

The only thing I knew for sure was that Owen _lied_ to me.

From the very beginning, he said he knew more about me than I did, I guess he was telling the truth, but why did he skip out on some details. He promised he'd help me find myself, and yet he was keeping things from me.

I need to find out the truth, something was nagging at my insides that I knew Dom and Letty more than I thought.

Just as I was about to move to my computer, I heard the familiar rumbling of Owen's car, quickly tucking the necklace into my pocket I stood up from the table, not having enough time to put the folders back.

Owen walked towards me as his eyes drifted to the table for a moment "Are you ok?" he questioned quietly as I gave him a silent nod stacking the files back together, I'm sure he knew what I was doing.

Before I was able to pick up the picture of Dom and Letty, Owen beat me to it "I'm going to ask you a question, Rose, and I want you to think _very_ hard before you answer" my jaw tightened at his tone, I wasn't a child, but here he was treating me like one.

"When I give _you_ the order to take Toretto and his team out, what will your first thought be?" Turning my head to the side, I gazed at Owen as he reciprocated my actions as his eyes searched mine.

"Why don't you look me in the eye and you tell me what you see" I scoffed, stepping closer to the man I had treated like a brother since he took me in. "I've _always_ been loyal to you, why are you testing that?".

Owen's eyes scan my face before he lets out a sigh "It gives me great strength to have your loyalty Rose, you're one of the ones I _can't_ imagine losing" my composure crumbles slowly at his words.

As hurt as I felt by his sudden distrust in me, I couldn't help but want to show him that I wanted to be by his side. Was that because I cared about him or because I didn't want to lose the first person I saw when I woke up?

I felt so conflicted within myself. On the one hand, I had two people who knew more about me than Owen had ever divulged, but on the other, I had Owen, the one person who took me in after my _'accident.'_

He was the one I had come to see as my family, _my brother_ , but lately, I saw a whole different side to him. We'd lost members of the family I thought we had built, and he didn't even blink.

I know both he and Deckard promised me loyalty in return for mine, but what would happen when that faded, no one is irreplaceable in the eyes of the Shaw brothers I had seen that first hand.

Feeling a buzz come from my pocket, I took my phone out to see _'Deckard'_ calling, giving Owen a small smile, I walked away before pressing the reject button. I needed time to think for myself.


	22. TWENTY TWO

**Lusitania, Spain.**

My eyes blinked tiredly as I stood next to Shaw, between getting no sleep and having to wake up earlier to travel into Spain undetected I was exhausted, and it didn't help that I had a bad feeling about today.

I knew Toretto and his crew was smarter than Owen made them out to be, I had a sneaking suspicion that they, along with Samoan version of Captain America would catch onto our plan quickly.

"Shaw, everyone is in place. All things moving according to plan", Jah announced as he jogged towards us, I gave him a small nod as Owen looked into the binoculars he was using to watch the military base.

" _Good_. Send him in."

Jah obeyed the order like a dog who had been through intensive training, without a second thought he quickly bounded back down the stairs just as fast as he had run up them, the rest of our _'team'_ were preparing the equipment we were about to use.

For the first time since Owen had picked me up out of that hospital, the silence between us was evident and uncomfortable " _So_ first time in Spain?" Owen questioned like a boy on his first date.

I glanced towards him with a raised eyebrow that clearly read _'really?'._

"How would _I_ know?" I asked him, letting out a small laugh when his face turns a subtle shade of red. "I hope not though, it's a beautiful place," I sighed, thinking to myself.

"And you speak the language," Owen added as he pushes my shoulder slightly with a playful look; he had been trying to gauge my reactions to him all morning.

Did he _really_ think I didn't know his game?

I crossed my arms, attempting not to smile at him _"Si señor"_ I was trying to act normal with him, but after what happened with Letty and Dom had me thinking my life was more than what Owen had told me.

But I didn't want to think that he would _lie_ to me so easily.

Not _only_ because he was the only family I had but because if he could lie to me, that means Deckard lied to me too. I hated to think that the two people I cared most about in the world could be playing me like a toy.

"Time to go," Owen said suddenly as he grabbed my arm gently and pulled me towards the stairs leading down to the jeeps we had been working on specifically for this job. "Let's move out."

Climbing into the back of the vehicle, I turned to Owen with a frown, "You didn't tell me why Vegh and Klaus went to a different location when this is the last component. Shouldn't they be _here_ with us?" I questioned as he just patted my back with a smile.

"Sometimes you had to have an ace in the sleeve" Was all he said as Jah climbed in next me, and Denlinger got behind the wheel, leaving me to wonder what the hell Owen was up to now.

He was _always_ one step ahead of everything.

The closer we go to the convoy, the harder my heart pounded against my chest. "Nervous?" Owen questioned when I gripped his leg to stop myself from being jolted in the jeep.

White-knuckling the bar, I shrugged, "A little," I answered, playing down the truth, now wasn't the time to be truthful about how terrified I was. Even with all the street races and precision driving, my _'accident'_ was still in the back of my mind.

Jumping from car to car didn't help the small pang of fear I felt knowing one wrong move could put me all the way back to square one, or worse.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart, after this, we'll never have to see these people again. You and my brother can run off into the sunset and make me plenty of nieces and nephews to spoil" The joke felt a _little_ too real for me, especially since I had been dodging Deckard's calls.

Though the look of Owen's face was honest, he truly believed that we'd make it out of here together – It was like he expecting nothing else like it was all part of the plan.

"Here we go, boys _and_ girl!" Denlinger shouted from the front as our jeep bumped into the military vehicle in front of us, giving me no time to question Owen. The three of us in the back quickly got to our feet, Jah jumped on the vehicle in front and began shooting into the roof.

Fixing my earpiece I followed in Owen's lead as he pulled himself onto the military truck, this felt way too familiar for me. _"Game time,"_ I mumbled, climbing out of the car as I unsteadily stood behind the two men praying that I didn't fall.

 _"Holy shit,"_ I gasped as I jumped from one vehicle to the next, the wind was pushing through my hair forcefully as I stood at the top of the truck.

Owen reflexively grabbed my arms as I nearly lost my balance. _"Owen, if I die, you'll be the first person I come back to haunt,"_ I jokingly glare at him as he just smirks.

The truck speeds up as Jah opens the hatch _"son of a bitch,"_ I growled angrily, trying to stay on top of the truck, "Don't look down," I repeated to myself as Owen carefully helps me climb down through the hatch.

Getting into the tank, I moved to the chair in front of the screens as Owen sat next to me. "Ready?" he questioned as I pushed the buttons, starting up the tech we'd need and connecting to the satellites "Hold on tight."

Grabbing on the bar above my head, I braced myself as the tank flew forward causing my stomach to turn, I felt a hand on my arm as the heavy-duty machinery lands hard once out of the truck.

Jah taps the screens in front of him before calling back to us, "All systems go."

I glanced at my own screens before glancing down at the protective hand still holding onto my arm. "Everything looks stable," I mumble to Owen, who takes his hand back with a silent nod.

"We got company, guys" I heard Denlinger's voice call through the earpiece that was connected to each of us " _Toretto_ is coming right at you" My head shot up as I realized my gut feeling was never usually wrong, Toretto's crew were on our tails.

Feeling an intense looked on the side of my face I knew Owen was waiting for my expression to change, this was my chance to prove to him I was willing to do anything and take out anyone for him " _Okay_. Get the weapons hot. Give me satellite imaging".

Turning to my screen, I began to prepare the imaging as I was asked, following his orders instantly, just as Jah had earlier, without question and without morals.

"Straight ahead of us," I informed, not knowing whether it was the right decision or not.

"There you are," Owen sniggers as he moved the turret to face not only Dom's crew but innocent people before letting a shot fire, my heart jumped seeing a car go up in a fireball – someone _completely_ innocent just got blown up because of my help.

" _Okay, Jah._ Take it to the other side" I glanced at Owen in wonder as Jah forced the truck onto the other side of the road "Let's have some fun" my breathing faltered as we began to crash into anything in our paths.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" I shouted at Owen, the person I thought I knew, but seeing the grin on his face made me feel sick. "This _isn't_ part of the plan," my words fell on deaf ears as we continued on our path of destruction.

Hearing Owen laugh after seeing people jump from their cars make me question if I truly knew the man next to me "Owen _seriously_ you don't have to do this" I held on tight feeling the tank rock as I tried not to think about the person in the car we had just flattened.

"We got one right in front of us" Sitting forward, I glanced at the screen as I noticed a white Ford Mustang fastback in front of us with Roman Pierce at the wheel.

What the hell was he doing driving in front of a tank?

"Boom" Was the only thing Owen said before letting another explosive out of the barrel, barely missing Roman's car as the man hit the brakes suddenly, but in doing that, he was now trapped in front of our tank.

"What the hell Owen!" I shouted at the man who just laughed "This _isn't_ what I signed up for" I say as he turns to look at me, his face still lit up with a playful smile as he patted my arm patronizingly.

"Don't worry Sweetheart, all is fair in _love_ and _war_ " He said as his eyes gleamed with vindictiveness, he was doing this out of spite not because it was necessary. He hated that Dom and Hobbs had almost thwarted his every move, "Oh, _look_ , a bridge."

The tank jolted slightly as Owen shot at the bridge, " _Damn it_ , Owen, this _isn't_ war! Those are _innocent_ people!" I hiss as the feeling of being wrong finally clicked into place. "You taught me if something didn't feel right, it was usually wrong" His eyes locked on mine as I pleaded, "This is _wrong_."

"We're dragging a car behind us," Jah interrupted our stare before he let out an amused huff. "What the hell?" Owen and I frown at Jah's tone, and both glance at his screen, "Is she _really_ doing that?".

My stomach tightened as the image of a woman standing on top of a car greeted me before she made a flying leap towards the top of our tank, Owen's eyes narrowed on mine as I let out a worried gasp _"Letty."_


	23. TWENTY THREE

_"Okay, Toretto. Here's your girl...And your happy ending" Owen hissed as he turned the turret of the gun toward the other side of the bridge, the car that was hanging onto us now acted as an anchor, and I knew this would end badly._

 _"Stop!" I screamed, trying to fight Owen for control of the turret until he pushed me aside, growling. I quickly moved to open the hatch, knowing I had to get Letty inside before it's too late._

 _Pulling myself up to look out of the hatch, I reached out for the older woman who was gripping on tightly to the tank "Letty!" I shouted to her desperately before Owen roughly tugged me back inside the tank._

 _Suddenly the tank was airborne, and I was tucked underneath Owen's arms protectively as I let out a scream of panic, not again, I couldn't do this again. I cried out when the top of the tank hit the ground with a terrifying sound, I was too afraid to move, too scared to push my way out of Owen's arms._

 _My eyes were clenched tightly, did I dare check to see if Owen and Jah we're still breathing as I was. Was Letty as lucky as me? Was she safe or..._

* * *

Next time my eyes opened my eyes, I was out of the tank and in a solid concrete room, _was this prison? Did we get caught?_

I groaned after seeing the Samoan Captain America walking into the room, and I held my breath, I wasn't so cocky anymore without Owen. I felt out of place, I had _no_ idea which was up right now.

I grunted as I stood up, but he just held up a gloved hand calmly. "I'm not here for intimidation tactics," my eyes moved around the room quickly, trying to find out if this was some kind of ploy _"Here."_

Glancing at the file he was offering me, I carefully took it from his hand as he gave me a neutral expression, I've seen this man put a teammate of mine through a table before, but he seemed sort of _mild_ right now.

Sitting back down on the cot I had been laying on, I opened the folder to see two pictures of me clipped onto a paper, one was a newer picture, but the smaller one looked like a yearbook picture of sorts.

Pulling the smaller picture from the folder, I held it as my eyes scanned the paper underneath it. _"Rosalie Amelia Tor-"_ my breath hitched as I gazed up at the man who just nodded at me, _"Rosalie Toretto."_

After reading more of the file, I became dizzy, a headache had set it, and it wasn't until reading the names of my _'family'_ that the realization hit me.

The more I read the deep panic set in " _No_ , this isn't right," I say pushing the folder in Hobbs' chest as I walk out of the room _"That's-"_ I hiccup pointing at the DSS Agent who only trailed into the next room behind me.

Dom and Letty quickly jump up, seeing my distress, but I move away from them. "I am _not_ your sister," I hiss as my lungs began to restrict my breathing. "That's wrong! _You're_ wrong!" I shout as the others watch me with pained expressions.

Letty quickly closed the space between us as Dom stood frozen "Mija, stop!" she scolded as I tried to fight my way from her "It's true, _it's all true._ We're your family. Owen found you and took you from us".

I glanced at Dom over Letty's shoulder and saw the pain in his eyes, the same pain he had when I shot him, and every other time we've come face to face, _"Oh my god,"_ I cried out weakly putting my hands on my head.

It was _worse_ than I thought.

Not only had Owen lied about me not having a family, he kept me from them when they were so close, but he also tried to get me to help him kill them. I _hurt_ them, _shot_ Dom, and god knows what else I would have done.

Remembering all the things they knew about me made so much more sense now that hindsight was such a _bitch_.

"He told me I didn't have a family," I mumbled numbly, seeing Dom's fingers clench into a fist "I only had him _and_..." the others just gazed at me silently as if willing me to continue.

I sighed and stepped away from Letty's grip "I have no idea what to think, everything is so backward right now. Did I do wrong or right? Am I bad or good? _Who am I?"_ I begged Letty, who had tears in her own eyes.

Hearing a low voice, I turned towards Dom, who walked closer and put his hand on my shoulder. "You are whoever you want to be, whether it's Rosalie Toretto or Rose Ortiz. We're _still_ family and family stick together".

I wouldn't lie and say my heart didn't feel like it grew a few sizes bigger at his words because it did.

I nodded at him and moved past him to sit on a set of metal steps with my head in my hands as the NATO Commander walks closer with a mean look on his face.

"What about her?" my body freezes quickly at the thought of being taken into custody.

Dom steps in front of me and blocking me from the Commander's view _"Not her"_ Once again, he trying to help me, and I guess that was a normal thing for him, just because I forgot him doesn't mean he forgot me.

"She was working with Shaw," The Commander hissed as my eyes met Riley's only glancing at the floor when I notice them narrow dangerously at me; in my sensitivity, she seemed more domineering than usual.

My throat suddenly went dry when the other members of Dom's crew stepped up in front of me too " _Was_ , but she's always been one of us" They were all willing to vouch for me after everything I've done.

"Let's give them a minute," Hobbs persuaded the Commander, offering him a subtle nod when the man noticed the protective stance the group in front of him had taken, the air had a dangerous aura to it.

Seemingly deciding it was safer to leave me be the Commander stalked off, throwing dirty looks at everyone.

Feeling someone stand closer to me I looked up to see a guilty faced Brian O'Connor "Hey" he said as I stood up slowly feeling self-conscious about how he knew me " _Look_ , I don't even know how to say this to you, but everything that's happened here is because of me. I'm the one that put you undercover..."

His self-deprecation was pitiful and almost painful for me. "Stop," I ordered as he glanced at me, "I may _not_ remember anything or much about myself from before, but I know one thing for sure. _Nobody_ makes me do anything I don't want to".

Brian gives me a broad smile as his blue eyes lit up happily at my words. "Whatever you did, I can guarantee it was probably my idea, _or_ I pushed you into it," I said with a small smile as he laughed.

"So you're my brother-in-law?" I asked quietly as he gives me a nod as his eyes shone with love, "were we close?" I question, crossing my arms, feeling lost until he let out an amused laugh.

"You were 17 when we first met, you threatened me when I started seeing your sister Mia" I grimaced at his words, but they seemed to make him happy more than upset "She's desperate to see you again."

I looked down at his words, I had a sister waiting to see me – would she still want to see me when she realizes I have no idea who she is "She wants our son to meet his aunt."

My body froze for a minute in disbelief, "I have a nephew?" Brian watched me with a small smile.

"His name is Jack, he was born when you were..." Brian's words stopped suddenly as his eyes turned sad again, I don't think he's ever going to fully forgive himself for what happened to me.

Patting the older man's shoulder, I gave him an awkward smile "I can't wait to meet them"- _"again,"_ I added, remembering I already _'met'_ my sister. Brian although still looking a little guilty nodded but didn't press me to talk again.

I backed away to the steps struggling to come to terms with all this new information, giving the blond man a forced smile.

" _Hey_ , Toretto!" The name was shouted so loud everyone in the room looked up, I suppose that was something I would have to get used to now, seeing the people being shoved into the room my heart lurched.

Owen stood in front of everyone with his hands cuffed behind his back, "You guys really think you've won. This code you live by, it's the very reason why you weren't even in the game".

I stood behind everyone hating myself for still feeling some kind of loyalty to Owen, I couldn't change the last year with him or the kinship we have "I told you _exactly_ what I was gonna do if you didn't walk away, Toretto. But you didn't listen".

"I told you I can reach out and break you whenever I want and I have" I frowned in confusion, how has he broken them " _Maybe_ you should call Mia" My attention was quickly caught at my sister's name coming from Owen's mouth.

I watched from the sidelines as Brian took out his phone and quickly dialing a number, _"Mia?"_ He croaked out before a shriek of his name was the response, Brian lurched forward punching Owen across the face "Let me go!" he shouted angrily when he was held back.

Owen spat blood to the floor as he chuckled before becoming serious " _So_ , this is how it's gonna go down. You're gonna cut me loose from these cuffs, you're gonna hand me the chip, I'm gonna walk out of here, and you're not gonna follow."

The Nato Commander scoffed, "You must be joking" Owen just smugly looked around as Jah, Adolfson, and Denlinger sniggers at his expression, they look like the cat who got the cream.

"Look at his face. Ask him if I'm joking" Owen steps up to Dom, who does nothing to stop him.

"One hostage does not outweigh the threat to millions" The Commander calls out to us as he moves to stand next to Hobbs "I'm sorry, but this changes nothing" fury fires up inside me as he says that, a sister I never knew I had could die and he didn't care.

A gun cocking grabs everyone's attention, and suddenly guns were being drawn all around the room, I reflexively reach for my weapon until I realize Samoan Thor probably took it "It changes everything. You tell your men to stand down".

The Commander tightens his fists but does as Hobbs ordered, _"Stand down."_

"Toretto, I need you to know, the moment we let him walk out that door with that chip, words like _'amnesty'_ and _'pardon'_ walk out with him," The DSS Agent says calmly with his gun still trained on the Commander.

Feeling a gaze on me, I glanced up to see Owen watching me with a sad look in his eye, to everyone else his face probably seemed neutral but I had gotten better at reading the words he wasn't saying.

"Those words went out the day we were born," Dom huffed as Owen and his team were released from their restraints.

"Coming, _babe?"_ Owen called out as everyone except my old team glanced towards me, but I knew he wasn't talking to me, I also knew I'd have to admit to knowing she had been working with us all along.

"Of course" Riley smiles at Owen as she steps away from Hobbs and closer to the Brit "I wouldn't miss it for the world" I rolled my eyes at her dirty look, she always hated how close Owen and I were.

That's the reason she picked a fight with me on the subway, she would be able to blame her jealousy on pretending to work the lie, making her look more authentic to Hobbs I guess.

"Like I said, you were never in the game," He grinned as he turned to leave but looked back towards me with a confused frown _"Rose?"_ The offer was there, but I couldn't make myself go with him knowing what I was leaving behind.

Looking up at him with tears in my eyes, I tried not to cry realizing I was trapped between a rock and a hard place, I had to go with the option that hasn't lied to me _"Go to hell."_

Owen nodded sadly as Riley smirked next to him, "What should I tell him?" Deckard. If Owen got away, he wanted to know what to tell the man I had forged a relationship with, someone I had stupidly fallen for.

"He can go to hell with you," I hissed at him, my heart hurt, but my fury was burning inside me. _They both lied._ There's no way Deckard didn't already know everything about me.

My old team eyed me before they walked away from us, with Owen throwing one last comment towards us. "If I see you on the horizon, I'll make the call, and the girl's _dead."_


	24. TWENTY FOUR

**A/N: There is only one chapter left of this book before it's finished, so as usual I'll be doing a Q &A! Any questions you want answered leave in the comments and every question from this chapter and the next will be answered on the Q&A chapter!**

* * *

"I just jammed every signal up and down the spectrum" seeing Tej quickly typing on his computer made my fingers itch to push him out of the way and do it myself, but I was currently wrapped in my own arms for comfort.

Everyone started picking up weapons and readying them; they were set for a fight. "Let's move," Dom called out, holding a shotgun in his hands as Letty was loading a pistol.

Picking up my jacket, I moved towards the two "I'm coming with you," they gave each other a short look making me sigh. "I played a part in this," I stated, glancing at Hobbs. "and I should have told you about Riley earlier."

The tall man just stoically nodded as I peered back at Dom "Let me fix this" I sighed at the situation and how I unknowingly helped put my family in danger, "She's my sister too, _right?"._

Letty handed me a gun as she smirked at me "You _may_ not remember much, but your _heart_ hasn't changed" I tried not to seem excited at her words but knowing I was a little like the _'old'_ me was kind of comforting.

Dom just chuckles as she passes the two of us. " _Neither_ has her attitude, it's like she's 17 all over again," He says, walking towards one of the cars as the rest of us follow readily.

Getting into the car with Letty, Dom and Brian, I once again forwent the seat belt use knowing we wouldn't be in the car that long "You need to hurry before the plane gets here," I say as Brian swiftly turns to look at me.

"What plane?" the loud roar of engines abruptly sounded above us as the plane Owen had obtained flew overhead. _"Oh."_

"She's as good as dead if Shaw gets away on that plane" Letty seethed, looking towards Dom in the driver's seat as he and Brian share an expression before the older man quickly turns to us with a dire expression.

"Then we don't let him get away." I blinked at the words not said and felt Letty take my hand, I spared her a quick glance, but she was facing forward.

She was comforting me without understanding my sadness – it was an unfamiliar feeling.

 _"Ride or Die,"_ Dom said to Brian who repeated the words with as much fervency as I frowned, he had said the same thing to me before we raced in London. Maybe it was some kind of motto they had.

Trying not to flinch and backseat drive, I just breathed as our cars speed towards the massive aircraft.

I smirked, seeing Riley when we got closer to the plane " _Run_ that bitch," I ordered Dom as we drove up the ramp and into the ex DSS Agent, forcing her to hit the windshield of the car with a pained yell.

Cocking my gun, I felt a hand pull at my arm as I tried to get out of the vehicle.

I gazed at Brian as he pointed out a brunette woman as she ran from my team "That's Mia, _don't_ shoot her" giving him a sarcastic expression as I secretly tried to remember what she looked like so I didn't inadvertently kill her.

Watching Dom get out of the car, I winced when he immediately started shooting. " _Oh cool,_ so we're that kind of family," I affirmed before following in his lead, "Ride or die makes _so_ much more sense now."

I started to fire off round towards Vegh as I tried to repress any attachments I may have built towards them, knowing they'd kill me in a heartbeat now.

"Fuck!" I shouted when my gun clicked empty _"Useless,"_ I huffed, throwing it down, Hearing a shout I turned back to see Riley pointing a gun into Letty's face.

Sprinting towards them, I yelled, _"Hey!"_ when Riley turned to the sound of my voice, I jumped up and used both legs to kick her away from Letty, landing roughly on my back.

Letty quickly picked me up as Riley came back swinging; seeing her leg kick up, I ducked on reflex and grimace when Letty was roundhouse kicked to the ground.

" _Oops_ , sorry," I grimaced before I was punched in the face by Riley's meaty fist, laying on the cold metal floor I groaned, feeling my eye already swelling.

"Go find Mia," Letty ordered, jumping in front of me when Riley tried to step closer, _"Now!"_ I jumped up and away from the two Alpha females as they locked horns with each other.

Hiding behind crates, I attempted to find Mia without being seen by anyone who now would have no problem in putting bullets in me or beating the hell out of me.

Narrowing my eyes, I saw Owen beating up Brian as the brunette woman frantically screams at him. Gritting my teeth, I ran towards her when I saw Dom hit Klaus with a flying headbutt.

Grabbing the older woman, I pushed her out of the way as she looked at me in shock, " _Mia_ , right?" I greet with a smile as she held onto my arms speechless.

"This _is_ Mia, correct?" I question again, peering down at Brian, who lay on the floor with a thumbs-up as he breathed heavily, giving a quick side nod to the woman I asked, "Is she _mute?"._

My question was cut off by Mia throwing herself at me and almost crushing my internal organs "Come on. Let's go", Brian says, grabbing the two of us and pulling us into a run with him. "Get in the car."

Feeling the back of my jacket being pulled, I turned to see Owen holding me, _"Rosalie!"_ I heard Mia scream as I try and pull myself away from the dark-haired man.

"Go!" I shout as Mia fights against Brian desperately, but I shook my head at him "Go, Brian, _do it for Jack!"_ I say knowing he'd have no choice, pushing a screaming Mia into the car, he quickly jumped in after her.

Throwing my elbow into Owen's face, I quickly jump over one of the crates away from him "That hurt me _way_ more than it hurt you" I called over my shoulder as I ran, picking up a metal bar as I moved.

Turning back, I see Dom tackling Owen, who was running after me, shifting on my feet I had no idea whether to stick with him or go help, Letty.

Breathing rapidly, I struggled with my choice until I heard Letty's pained voice scream out.

Gripping the metal tighter I ran in the direction of where I left the woman fighting the one person who probably would take out her anger on someone who loved me, I couldn't let Riley kill Letty.

Seeing Letty being thrown around like a rag doll, I jumped onto the car and swung the metal bar like a baseball bat hitting Riley in the head as she flies away from Letty, who sinks to the floor dazed. "Are you okay?" I question her before feeling myself being picked up.

Riley hits my arm against the metal wall of the plane, forcing me to drop my weapon before she pushes me against it and wrapping her hands around my neck pressing tightly "you know I _always_ was jealous of how much he cared for you" she sneered.

Grabbing her wrists I did everything I could to move, but my vision started to blur "Now I won't have to worry" she laughed, but it sounded like she was underwater, _I was slipping away._

Moving my hand all around I felt a handle underneath it and used the last of my strength to pull it, Riley suddenly slid away from me as the door unhinged from the plane.

Slipping to the floor, I greedily took deep breathes, looking up when I heard Samoan Captain America's voice. _"Hey!"_ he threw Letty a harpoon gun, which she quickly turned on Riley.

"Wrong team, _bitch_ " The latina hissed as Riley gave her old partner a dark look as he just shrugged back at her, Riley gave Letty a smirk as she quickly reached down to grip my leg as Letty shot at her.

Riley screamed as her body flew out of the door, but my own scream wasn't far behind when I felt my body being sucked out of the hole by the force of the wind _"Letty!"_ I cried out using one hand to hold on, and the other stretched towards the woman.

The older woman's face drops before she dives to catch me, _"Letty!"_ I cried out again as she tried pulling me back into the plane. "Please don't let me go! _Please!"_ I begged watching the tears slip down Letty's face.

I gasped, feeling another set of hands holding me and glanced up to see Dom helping Letty, who wrapped her arms around me tighter "I won't baby girl, I won't _ever_ let you go again" She promised when they safely got me back inside the plane.

Dom and Letty stood either side of me as we huddled together, my grip on them was tight as I fought away the hyperventilation my body wanted to bestow on me.

Hobbs moved towards the open door and looked down towards the tarmac "We gotta move, it's going down!" He shouted back towards us.

 _"Go!"_ Dom shouts, motioning towards the DSS agent who without a second thought jumps from the plane "Go, _now!"_ my brother says gently pushing Letty next as I take my hand form her and hold onto Dom with both hands.

Letty glances at me before doing at Dom says, she takes a deep breath before leaping out of the same hole. "Your turn," My brother says as he tries to push me towards the door.

"I _can't"_ I cried out as I glanced down to the car underneath us, Hobbs and Letty both yell up at me but my body felt frozen with fear; apparently I wasn't as fearless as I thought I was "I'm scared," I told my big brother who gazed down at me before it shifted.

We both turned to see Owen moving around, I turned to him and read Dom's expression clearly as it darkened. I glanced down at Letty before following behind Dom as he ran away to chase Owen.

Just as Dom reached Owen, the plane tilted throwing me off balance, holding onto the wall I watched from the sidelines as the two traded hits before Dom jumped out of the jeep with the component in hand.

Seeing the jeep sliding forwards, I let out a scream and reached my hand out as Owen was thrown out of the vehicle _"No!"_ I cried, watching as his body disappeared into the darkness outside.

"Move" Dom jumped up as the plane tilted and hit the ground, the plane was going down, and we were still inside it. Reaching down, I picked up the case of the thing that got us into this mess followed him.

"Get in," my brother shouted as he got behind the wheel of one of the cars and revving it before driving it towards the nose of the plane. My eyes widened when it hit me what he was about to do.

Holding on tight to the car, I tried not to squeal when it went airborne as we almost flew out of the front of the plane before hitting the ground and skidding, which caused the car to barrel roll.

Hitting my head on the window, I groaned but did my best to protect the rest of my body until the car stopped flipping, pulling the case tighter to my chest I closed my eyes hoping for the best.

The car flipped one last time as we landed upside down, "Dom?" I called out calmly, but my heart was beating fast "are you dead?" I asked, timidly feeling my body beginning to ache already.

A small laugh was my first clue that he was okay. "No, you?" He said, moving to help me out of the car as we groaned like old people holding our backs.

"God I hope so because if this is healthy life just isn't worth it" I joked before my knees buckled underneath me, my brother quickly caught me and held me close to him as we began to walk.

Moving around the plane I hear Dom sighs happily seeing his friends all waiting for us, I smiled as Letty run up to us and wrap her arms around us both as her body shook with tears.

I Handed Dom the small case quickly, I could go the rest of my life without having to see it again " _So_ , this is worth billions, huh?" He asked, handing it to Hobbs when we made it to them.

Hobbs exhales but nods at the question "Yes, it is" I feel Letty put her arm around me when Dom moves closer to the DSS Agent. "Name your price, Dom," the man says with a smile – the first real smile I've seen from him actually.

 _ **"1327"**_


End file.
